The Cheer Ducks
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: COMPLETED!Charlie's cousins come to visit him and finds out that his favorite cousin Alex has joined her sisters in the Cheer squad along with her two brother. When Charlie and the Ducks end up going to play for the olimpics they dont go alone. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mighty Ducks or its characters.

**Changes:** I made a few changes to this chapter because I said there where quintuplets when there are only four girls so I changed it to quadruplets. But I think every thing else is the same.

Birthday surprise

Charlie was sitting on the steps out side of his apartment building with his friends. They didn't speak to each other they just watched for the blue dodge that was supposed to drop of a surprise for Charlie's thirteenth birthday. Connie looked up at Charlie. She was wearing her sunglasses so Charlie couldn't see her eyes. She wrinkled her nose and turned back toward the street. "Are you sure it coming, Charlie, I mean that its been at least an hour sense you called us."

"I'm sure its coming." Charlie said with a sigh. "It's got to come today. I mean today is my birthday and all."

As they watched down the street they didn't see the group of Hawks walking down the sidewalk toward them. John William looked at the Ducks and smiled. "Hay guys who wants some duck?"

The other Hawks smiled and walk up to the Ducks. John walk up to Adam Banks and pushed him off of his step. John folded his arms across his chest. "Man you guys can't even beat us off the field."

"Oh yeah we could!" Connie said taking a step toward John. "Because we have already."

"Well see about that!" Gary said from behind John.

No one saw the blue dodge ram pull up next to the side walk.

"Bring it!" Guy said standing next to Connie.

"I'd be delighted." John said raising his hand ready to punch any one of the ducks. But his hand was grabbed by some one behind him. He turned to see a boy about his age shaking his head at him.

"Man don't any guys around here have manners." A blonde haired girl said getting out of the dodge. She was dressed in a tight jeans and a loose striped sweater.

"ALEX!" Charlie said in surprise when he saw his favorite cousin.

"Hey Charlie!" she said then went back to John. "You know in Iowa, if I guy tried to fight a girl he got his ass kick before he even go one punch in." As She said this two of her brothers knocked John to the ground.

"And when my sister says it's unfair." Said the brother with the black hair. He was dressed in almost the same out fit as Alex except his jeans were loose and baggy.

"Then is unfair." The other one said. He had blonde hair and wore the same out fit as his brothers

Not wanting to get in the way of Alex the Hawks ran leaving John in there tracks.

"Now get before I kick your ass myself." Alex said to John and with out a moment of hesitation he got up and left.

"When I got news of a surprise for my birthday I didn't expect to get my family!" Charlie said hugging Alex.

"Hey its not every day we turn thirteen!" Alex said smiling. "Why shouldn't we celebrate it together!"

"Earth to Charlie." Averman said still sitting on the steps. "Introduce us so then we don't feel all weird and stuff."

"Oh yeah." Charlie replied turning back to his team mates. "This is Alex. She and I share the same birthday. "

Charlie walked over to the two boys. "This is Brad. He's adopted and the same age as us. Then there's Collin same age as us and also adopted."

Charlie smiled like he was done introducing them. He hadn't noticed the six other girls get out of the truck. They were all dressed in the same gold and red cheerleaders out fit. Two of the girls had blond hair and the four others had brown hair with thick blonde streaks.

"Charlie don't forget about us." One of the girls said.

Charlie spun around in surprise. "You brought the whole family!"

"Hey what can I say. Where we live there's not a mall for two hours. Here there's one two blocks away." Alex said with a shrug. "I said mall and they came running."

"Bite me!" four of the girls said together.

"Well these too are Misty and Mandy. There twins and just a year younger than me." Charlie said changing the subject. The two blond girls gave a little bow. "These four are the troublemakers. This is Krissy, Kassy, Sara, and Sami. Fourteen years old."

"Thanks for the intro." Sami said then looked at Fulton. "And who might they be?"

"these are my team mates." Charlie said simply.

"We figured that one out." Krissy said. "But what are there names."

"Stop being a snot Krissy." Alex said glaring at her older sister. "It his birthday so be nice."

"Sorry cuz." Krissy said rolling her eyes. "My little sister is bossing me around again."

"Well some one has too." A voice said from the dodge. The Ducks turned to see a woman standing there. She was identical to Charlie's mom except her hair was a lot shorter.. " Hey Charlie. Long time no see."

"Ducks this is my Aunt Roxie." Charlie said almost in awe. Then remembered his team mates. "Oh yeah. This girl right here is Connie and the only girl on our team. This is Avermen. He's kind of the goof ball of the group. This is Guy this is Jessie and this is Goldberg. He's our goalie. And the big guy there is Fulton. Oh and the shy one is Adam."

"I'm not shy." Adam protested with a little blush.

"I'd say you are just a little bit." Alex said with a smile. She locked eyes with him then turned back to Charlie. "Are you going to let us in or what?"

"Oh yeah." Charlie said walking up the apartment steps and opening the door. "it's the one on the…"

"Right. Yes we know." Kassy said rolling her eyes. "Brad be a good brother and bring in my suitcase."

"No Kassy you will take it in yourself." Roxie said taking it out from the back of the truck. "You're the one who wanted to bring your whole closet. So you're the one who has to carry it."

Kassy just stood there for a moment before she gave up and took the suitcase. The other kids took theirs with out complaining and fallowed Charlie into the house. The Ducks stayed behind watching them go inside before they sat back down on the steps.

"Those quadruplets are kinda hot." Fulton replied as he looked back at the house.

"Yeah but What is with the matching?" Averman said with a shutter.

"Most people like to make their shirts match their pants Averman. That's what normal people do." Connie said rolling her eyes.

"No he means that the girls were all wearing the same out fit. Except for Alex." Jessie replied. "Is it a girl thing or something? Or a Twin thing?"

"No, the boys and Alex matched too." Adam said looking back at the house. "It's got to be an Iowa thing."

"Totally." They all replied together.

"Well their goes our summer." Connie said sadly. " Charlie will have them to take around town and We'll be stuck with our jobs. Why does Charlie always have all the fun?"

"Because we don't have odd family's from Iowa." Goldberg replied as he stood up. "I'm going home."

"Me too." Averman said standing up along with the rest of them Slowly the walked back to their homes all of them praying that their summer will end up as great as Charlie's.


	2. Chapter 2

A happy Return

In side Charlie's apartment his cousins where settling down. The boys were in his room getting ready for bed as the girls were in the living room. Charlie knew that their home back in Iowa was twice this size and the girls seemed to noticed how much bigger their house was.

"Our room is the size of this living room." Misty and Mandy said together. They looked around in disgust. "Where are we all supposed to sleep?"

One of the quadruplets turned on Alex. "This was a great idea Alex! We can't even find a place to sleep here. I want to go home."

"Shut up, Sami!" Alex said getting in her older sisters face. "There is a thing called the floor! That is were most of us will be sleeping. And if you have a problem with that you can go out side and sleep in the truck!"

"Why don't you go sleep in the truck, seeing that this whole trip was your idea!" Sara said backing up her sister. Now it was Alex against Sami and Sara, but she didn't back down. "Yes this was my idea! I didn't come just to get out of Iowa and go shopping! I came here to celebrate my cousin's birthday seeing that we only get to see him once a year! I came because of him not for me!"

"Girls separate before I have to get in the middle of this!" Roxie said finally interfering with her daughters fight. "If you have such a problem with is we'll rent a room in a hotel tomorrow and you girls can go stay there. But you won't be going to the mall at any time during the stay here. Alex is right. We came here to celebrate Charlie's birthday not a shopping day."

"You always take her side!" The twins announced in out rage! "Its not fair!"

"Considering she's the only one of my children who gives good ideas or is normally right then yes I do take her side!" Roxie said getting mad. Her ears were already a dark red color. "Now I don't want to hear another word from any of you or there will be no shopping at all no matter what!"

The girls nodded and with out a word found a place to sleep. The quadruplets took the couch and chairs while the twins and Alex took to the floor. They laid there quietly till they had all fallen to sleep.

The next morning Alex was woken up by Charlie. "Come on. Roxie said it was ok to take you to work with me today!"

"Are any of the others going?" Alex asked looking at her sisters. They were all wearing those sleeping masks that were supposed to keep you looking awesome for the rest of your lives. Alex wouldn't be caught dead wearing one.

"No!" Charlie said as though the idea was crazy. "Well the girls aren't but Brad and Collin may come over after lunch."

"Well in that case I'm all for it." Alex said with a smile. It had been almost three years since she had seen her favorite cousin and he didn't seem to change a bit. Except for the part where he was a great skater now. Alex wasn't that bad herself, but she was into soccer and cheerleading more than skating.

"Good now get dressed." Charlie said patting her on the head. He had developed that habit when he was three and he still hadn't grown out of it. Alex didn't complain even if she hated when he did that. She just got up off the floor, grabbed her suitcase and headed for the bath room. She opened her suitcase and picked out a black and silver cheerleaders out fit. She hadn't told Charlie that the girls had gotten her stuck on cheerleading, but she knew this out fit would conjure up some questions. She also hadn't told him that she was on the cheer squad with the girls either. Putting that out of her head she put her hair up into a pony-tale and walked out of the bath room.

"Wow you look like one of them." Charlie said the moment he saw his cousin.

"Yeah well when you live with them you end up looking like them." She said twirling around. "But it's still the same me."

"That's good to know." Charlie said with relieve. "Come on we're going to be late."

They walked out of the apartment and down the street till they came to some place very familiar to Alex. The Skate shop. She remembered coming down here with Charlie and her sisters, before the boys were adopted, and try on skates till their feet would fall off. When Charlie unlocked the door Alex looked at him in awe. "You work here?"

"I knew you'd like it." He said with his warm smile. "Come on in. You can meet Hans. I'm sure he'd like to know that not all of you turned in to brats."

"Who said you were a brat?" A voice said from behind a screen. Charlie pulled back the screen to see Couch Bombay lying down on the bed. "Hey Couch! What are you doing back?"

"Got injured so I had to come home." The man answered he looked at Charlie and saw the confused girl behind him. Charlie noticed Bombays eye's flash behind him, he had almost forgot about Alex. Couch this is my cousin Alex. She's as you can see a cheerleader. But she's also not that on skates."

"She'd better be good at skating!" Hans said bringing Bombay his breakfast. "All those years of coming in here and trying on skates. If I remember you were the one the tried the throw one at your sister."

"I don't recall that." Alex said looking around the room her cheeks as red as could be. "If I remember right Sami hand threw it at me and I was just throwing it back."

"No I remember that!" Charlie said with a laugh. "She called you a sissy skater and you threw it at her with the blade towards her. You got grounded for a week for that. Sami had to get six or seven stitches."

"It was ten but she had it coming." Alex replied with a small smile. She really was a brat back then. "But I haven't touched a skate since we moved to Iowa. There isn't a skating rink for miles. Its more of a farming state."

"Yeah nothing but farms for miles and miles." Bombay joked. "I bet you have to ride a donkey to school for an hour."

"No it's a bus but you were right about the hour." Alex replied adding to Bombay's joke.

"I like this kid!" He replied as he dug into his breakfast.

"I can handle one of you." Hans replied shaking his head. "But seven of you is too many. Please tell me you didn't invite them Charlie."

Only Brad and Collin." Charlie replied and laughed at Hans's confused face. "You haven't met them. Roxie adopted them and they're the only boys in the family."

"Sucks for them." Alex replied with a laugh. "I went to the orphanage with mom. They were so happy to have a sister. Now seven of them is too much for their liking."

"I bet." Hans said taking Bombay's plate. "Now that you'll be staying here you can help Charlie with his job."

"Great." Bombay replied sarcastically. "I can't wait."

Alex smiled and went to examine the skates. She hadn't owned a pair since they had lived here. She picked up a pair of black and pink skates. They looked like her style. She looked at her reflection in the blades. She didn't look like the twins or. quadruplets Her hair was a sandy brown and her eyes were a brilliant silvery-blue color. Just like Charlie. But everything else she looked like her father. She inherited his small nose and ears and light skin color. The only thing she got from her mother was her lips. The twins and quadruplets looked exactly like their mother. She sighed and placed the skates back on the rack. She looked up at the window and noticed Brad and Collin walking towards the shop fallowed by all their sisters.

"Barbie alert!" She warned and the men paused. They looked at her confused so she explained. "My sisters are coming."

"Where does Barbie fit in?" Bombay asked.

"They're like life sized Barbie." Charlie explained then looked at his cousin. "Kind of like what you look like."

Alex punched her cousin hard on the shoulder. "No I'm more like a Bratz. I can go preppy, punk, gothic or even athletic in just three minutes, and I'll never go out of style."

"You for got tomboy and hick." Charlie joked as he rubbed the place Alex punched him Alex raised her arm as to punch him again. "You're asking for another!"

"You couldn't hurt a fly." Brad said sarcastically as he shut the door on Sami. Collin and Brad high-fived then moved away from the door before they got pummeled by the girls.

"What was that for?" Sami asked as she rushed through the door. "You could have smacked my face in!"

"it would have made you look a lot better." Alex added in a heart beat. Brad and Collin licked their pointer finger, pointed towards the ceiling and made a sound like something being singed. "You just got burned!"

"I haven't heard any one do that since I was in fourth grade." Sara replied high-fiving her sister. "Now who just got burned?"

"Mine was so much better." Alex replied but changed the subject before the quadruplets caught on to what she had just said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom told us to come and get you." Sara replied eyeing Bombay. "Arent you that one hockey player?"

"Yes that's Gordon Bombay." Alex said rolling her eyes. "Now why were you to come and get me?"

"We're going to the mall." Kassy replied. Then turned to Bombay. "What are you doing working here?"

"He got injured." Alex said answering for him then went back to the real questions. "And you were to come and tell me why?"

"Your coming with us." Misty replied with a smile. She was the only sister Alex could stand to be around. "But I think our going to have to go ask mom for money. She just gave us the same amount and told us to get out of her hair."

"No we have your money." Brad replied digging in his pockets. "Mom didn't trust them so she have us your money."

Both Brad and Collin handed Alex a hundred dollar bill. Alex took them both and placed them in her hip purse.

"That is so not fair!" Sami complained.

"Yeah mom only gave us 100 each." Sara protested.

"Well she is the favorite." Brad pointed out but backed away as the quadruplets turned on him. He covered his face. "I didn't mean it…don't hurt me."

"You big baby!" Collin replied rolling his eyes. "Alex, mom wants all of us back by 3 pm. Make sure they have their cell phones on."

"Will do." Alex replied giving Collin the salute."Come on Barbies before Hans kicks you out. See you tonight Charlie. Your favorite color is still green isn't it?"

"Of course!" Charlie said pointing to his green shirt. "See you tonight."

Alex lead her sisters out of the shop and to the bus stop. They waited for a minute in silence. Alex knew one of them was going to blow. _5-4-3…_She thought and then…

"Why don't we just walk!" Misty blurted out. Alex turned to look at her sisters. They were all dressed in whit and gold cheerleading outfits with their hair in low girly pigtails tied with gold ribbons. Then she looked down at their shoes, white flip flops with gold straps and kitten heals. She pointed down at them. "That's why. If we walk your feet will get dirty and besides its almost fall and it's getting colder."

"Good point." Sami said at once. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief. The bus just turned and came to a squeaky halt in front of them. Sami got on first and placed seven bus tokens in the machine. The bus driver looked at her with an odd look but she didn't notice. Alex was the last one on the bus. The bus driver looked confused so she just had to say something. "Were from Iowa."

"Here for a cheer contest?" He asked.

"Nope this is the style in Iowa. Sisters dress the same." Alex explained even if it was a lie.

"Alex your holding up the line!" Krissy yelled up to her. "We saved you a seat!"

Alex left the bus driver and she swore she heard in mutter "Iowans." She smiled. She loved making people confused and nothing confused city people more than her home state. She sat down across from Sami and Kassy then remembered the cell phones. She pulled hers out of her black hip purse and showed it to her sisters. They rolled their eyes as they all reached into their white hip purses and took out theirs to show Alex that they had them. Their cell phones all had pink rinestones on them but underneath all the glam were plane white flip phones. Alex's was a black flip phone with black rinestones and some white ones in the shape of a skull and cross bones.

"I can't believe mom let you keep your cell phone like that!" Kassy said with a disgusted look on her face. "I mean it is your entire fault we had to leave!"

"I liked Iowa!" Mandy protested. "But no, you had to go befriend the worst kids in town then get yourself in a load of shit!"

"Mandy!" Krissy said smacking her across the face. "Don't say shit!"

"They weren't all bad at first." Alex protested. Her sisters gave her a give me a break look so she gave in. "So they were bad, but you have to admit they were cool. And I never ended up like them."

"Yeah, because we left Iowa!" Sami pointed out. The pus cam to a halt out front of the mall. "Come on and don't bring up Iowa any more. Your making me miss Andy."

The others nodded in agreement as they climbed off the bus and headed towards the mall doors. They entered and were all taken back on how big it really was.

"Ok girls stick together." Sami ordered. She was born first of the quadruplets and ened up being the leader of them if Alex didn't speak up first. "Remember no one is allowed to buy anything before it is tried on and every one approves."

"Yes mommy." The rest of the quadruplets replied rolling their eyes. They had heard that speech many times before.

"Where should we start?" Mandy asked still in awe.

"There is a Rue 21." Alex pointed to the store and the girls turned to her and smiled as they all yelled out. "Ninety nine cent underwear!"

The girls hurried over to the store and went strait to the back where the bin of ninety-nine cent underwear sat. The girls dug in as they searched for a pare that they'd wear.

"Here you go!" Sami said handing a black thong over to Alex. "Read it."

Ales unfolded the thong so she would read the purple writing. She laughed then she read it out loud. "I'm the one your mama warned you about."

"That is so you." All of them chimed in. They didn't notice the odd looks the counter clerks were giving them. Both of them had black hair. One had short cropped hair and the other had long hair that almost touched her belt.

"I've never seen so many girls surrounding the underwear." one of the girls told the other. She nodded in agreement and soon their curiosity got the best of them

"Where are you girls from?" The short haired one asked. Alex turned and read her name tag. Her name was Niki and the other girls name was Ronnda.

"Iowa." The girls replied in unison. Ronnda and Niki got a kick out of that.

"Do you guys live near a Rue 21?" Ronnda asked playing with her hair.

"No." the girls replied in unison again. Niki had a hard time holding back her laughter.

"The nearest mall is two hours away from where we live." Alex explained.

"That makes since." Ronnda replied elbowing Niki in the side.

"We don't even have a clothing store in our town." Misty said picking up a yellow thong that had the word "No" in rainbow on the front. Sami took them from her and placed them back in the bin.

"I feel sorry for you." Niki said sounding actually sorry.

"There was U2 and Blonde,

and music still on MTV.

Her two kids in high school

Tell her that she's uncool.

But she's still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985."

"That would be mom." Alex said answering her phone. "Hey Mom."

"how did you know it was me?" Her mother asked from the other end.

"The ring tone." Alex said simply. "We're in Rue 21 right now."

"Good your at the mall. Well don't buy more than six pared of underwear and make sure Misty and Mandy don't buy thongs." Roxie said with a heavy sigh. "Well I'll let you get back to your shopping. Bye Al."

"Bye mom." Alex said hanging up the phone. She hated it when her mom called her Al. She could handle Ali but Al was pushing it. She looked at her sisters and put back three pares of underwear. "Mom said only six and no thongs for you two."

Misty and Mandy groaned as they put back most of the underwear in their hands. The other girls picked out the six they liked the most and paid.

"We'll be back." Sami said as she took her change. "We'll be here for awhile."

"We'll remember to restock." Niki joked as she put the underwear into a bag. And with that the girls left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

Date?

"Let's go to Gadzooks it's over there!" Sara replied already heading out the door. Her sisters fallowed her not even bothering to look at any other stores. Alex smiled as she started to enter the Gadzooks but something else caught her eye. She looked in Gadzooks and noticed her sisters busy at the sales rack. She smiled mischievously and headed for another store. She entered the Hot topic and smiled. This was her kind of store. She looked around then headed to a white shirt with a purple and black plaid tie attached to it. She looked at the price tag. It was only $16.75. That was a real bargain. She looked for a small and picked it up.

"may I help you?" A woman said walking up to her. She had chopped black hair that was spiked and tipped with blond. Her make up made her look like she had come out of a Japanese magazine. Alex looked down at her name tag that read "Ask if you want to know."

"Any chance I could have one of those name tags?" Alex jokes. The girl looked at her as though she was from another universe. Alex sighed. "Do you have a skirt that matches this?"

"Yeah over here." The woman said showing her the skirt. It was as short as the one she was wearing. It was purple and black plaid and had two black buckles on the side with a short chain on the opposite side.

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed as she checked the price tag. $4.25. "Is that the real price?"

"Yeah. We're going out of business. There are more preps these days and it's killing us." The woman said looking at Alex like she was one of them.

"If you think I'm preppy you should meet my sisters." Alex replied picking up a pair of Black fish net stockings. "I look gothic compared to them."

"its true." A voice said from behind them. Both girls turned to see a boy with long black hair that was pulled back behind a bandana. He wore a band shirt and black baggy pants.

"I wondered when you'd be back Fulton." The sales lady replied rolling her eyes.

"Did you miss me Medusa?" Fulton asked raising his eyebrows.

"Never." The woman replied rolling her eyes. "Since you know her you can help her seeing that you practically live here."

"Will I get a discount?" Fulton questioned.

"You wish." Medusa replied heading back towards her counter.

"Is her name really Medusa?" Alex asked as she looked at the printed t-shirts.

"No one knows her real name." Fulton said with a shrug. "She gives you a new name every time you ask."

"She sounds like my old friend Ashley." Alex said with a smile. Then she saw the high top boots with pockets on the sides and zippers shaped like a skull. "Sweet!" She picked them up and placed them on her pile. Fulton looked at her in surprise. "You don't look like the type of girl who would shop here."

"You'd be surprised." She replied picking out six more out fits, shoes and three purses. "Now body jewelry."

Fulton watched as she picked out four sets of earrings, two bellybutton rings and three nose rings. He couldn't believe Charlie's favorite cousin was such an opposite of him. When Charlie talked about Alex, he had always imagined a girl who looked and acted just like Charlie, but Alex wasn't even close to that.

She had finally finished shopping and was at the counter. Medusa looked down at the pile of cloths and rolled her eyes. Maybe she was wrong about her. "Do you have a card?"

"How many cards are we allowed to use at a time?" Alex asked pulling out a black wallet with a skull stitched on the front.

"Considering that we are going out of business I'd say five." Medusa said with a shrug. Alex nodded and brought out five cards all fully stamped.

"How the hell did you get all of those?" Medusa asked noticing about twenty more in her wallet.

"My friends and I used to bet with them." Alex replied with a smile. "As you can see I won a lot."

"$56.80" Medusa said bagging up Alex's things. Alex held out one of her 100s. Medusa took it and handed Alex her change. "Your welcome back any time."

"Thanks." Alex replied taking the bags and leaving the store.

"Hey wait up!" Fulton called after her. Alex stopped and waited. Fulton got to her side and smiled. "Do you want to go to some really cool hangouts with me tonight?"

Alex was taken back. She didn't expect him to ask her out. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by her cell phone.

"I'm a Barbie girl

in a Barbie world,

Made of plastic,

Its fantastic.

You can brush my hair,

Undress me every where."

"Hey Barbie, what do you want." Alex answered.

"Where the hell are you!" Sami yelled back at her. "And stop calling us Barbies!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Any way I'm sanding right out side of Hot Topic talking to one of the Ducks." Alex replied.

"Get your ass to the bus stop now!" Sami yelled. Ales held the phone away from her ear and looked at the time. It wasn't even 12:00 yet.

"We don't have to be home till 3:00. What happened? You spend all your money already?"

"So what if we did!" Sami said angrily but she wasn't yelling as loud. "I'm not going to let you ride the bus by yourself. Now get here!"

With that Alex knew Sami hung up. Alex rolled her eyes. "God I wish they were real Barbies so I could cut off all their hair and make them do whatever I wanted."

"let me guess." Fulton said with a smile "Your sisters."

"How could you guess?" Alex replied rolling her eyes.

"Ringtone." He said simply. There was a pause then he asked. "So… What about tonight?"

"Sounds good to me." Alex replied with a smile.

"Great!" Fulton said smiling back at her. "I'll come and get you around 7:00" Fulton replied. "Do you know how to rollerblade?"

"Sort of. Well I'd better go before the Barbies loose their heads." Alex replied. She hurried to the bus stop wondering it this was a date.

"Its about time!" Sami said when she saw Ales approach. "What took you so long? I called you three minutes ago!"

"I was talking to Fulton." Alex replied. "And they had a monster sale at Hot Topic!"

"I can see that." Sara said rolling her eyes. "How much did you spend?"

"Only $56.80." she replied with a smile as the bus came to a stop.

"That was a monster sale." Misty said fallowing Sara onto the bus. She counted seven bus passes and put them in the machine. The girls walked on and found a seat.

"How come it took you so long to come after Sami called you?" Misty asked when Alex sat next to her.

"He asked me to go to some really cool places with him tonight." Alex replied.

"Did you say no?" Misty said rolling her eyes. She knew Alex never went out with guys. She'd rather go by herself and beet them there.

"Actually I said yes." Alex said now second guessing her decision.

"W-T-F Alex, Your living a little!" Kassy said. Alex looked around and noticed all her sisters were listening to her conversation. "You must have a crush on him."

"Oh my god, that is so sweet!" Sami said in her annoying squeaky voice. "Two punks meeting at a Hot Topic and fall for each other!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't have a crush on Fulton!"

"Oh come on, the last guy you went out with was Duane!" Misty said with a giggle.

"Yeah you had the biggest crush on him!" Mandy added to what her twin had said.

"But that was a mistake want it!" Alex replied with a little anger in her voice. A tear falling from her eye.

"Sorry Ali. We should have brought him up." Misty said giving her sister a hug. The others reached over and gave her a hug too.

"I'm ok!" Alex said pushing them off her. "Please no evading my bubble. There is a reason they call it a personal bubble. Only meant for one person."

The quadruplets rolled their eyes. "That is so old."

"So are you but no one complains." Alex spat back.

"Whatever." They said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.

New Friend Ship

Around 6:30 Alex started to get ready. She picked out a black polo with white lace trim. It had princess style sleeves and a corset style ribbon lace up back. She put it on and looked in the mirror. That was much better. Then she looked through her pants and found her favorite pare. They were black low-risers with glow-in-the-dark hook-and-eye closers on the sides and back pockets. She slipped them on and examined herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she could fit into a size three again.

"Hey Alex…" Charlie trailed off as he saw his cousin. "You look…"

"Back to normal." Brad said giving her a high five. "You should paint you nails black and white like you used to and tip your hair in black."

"No the hair would be too much, but the nails sound like a good idea." Alex replied searching in her bag. She found her nail polish and pulled them out. She only owned four colors, black, hot pink, a dark purple and white. She shook the black and painted three finger nails on each hand, her pinky, her ring and her pointer. She let them dry then added another coat. After the second coat was dry she painted her middle and thumb nails with white. She turned to Brad and Charlie. "How does that look?"

"Good." Both boys replied but she could see confusion in Charlie's eyes. It was time f or her to explain.

"Charlie this is what I dress like back in Iowa." She said as she straitened her hair.

"So your gothic?" Charlie asked unsure if he really wanted to know her answer.

"No, punk." Alex replied with a smile. "The black lipstick is too much for me."

"That's good to know." Charlie said smiling back at her. No matter what she looked like she would always be the same Alex.

"Alex!" Casey called from the front door. "Some one is here to see you."

"You going on a date?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Its not a date." Alex said grabbing her pack and shoes. "Hey Charlie do you have any old rollerblades I can barrow?"

"No, I have something better." Charlie replied. He went to his closet and pulled out a box. He handed it to her and smiled. "Happy Thirteenth!"

Alex opened the box and inside here a pare of black shoes. She took them out of the box and smiles. "There rollershoes."

"Yeah I have some too!" Charlie said with a smile. Alex hugged him and put them on. She then put down her pack and picked up her hip purse and met Fulton in the living room. She found him being questioned heavily by the quadruplets.

"So is this a date?" Sami asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Came Sara.

"I only like her as a friend."

"Oh so she's not good enough for you?" Kassy asked.

"She'd be better than you four."

"You just got told!" Collin said with a laugh.

"That does happen to them a lot." Alex said with a smile. "It must be a Barbie clone thing."

"We are not Barbies!" the quadruplets yelled in unison.

"They even talk like clones!" Fulton said poking Sami on the check. "They even feel plastic!"

Alex grabbed Fulton by the arm and hurried him towards the door. "We'd better get you out of here before they call out the Barbie reinforcements."

"Yeah you'd better run!" they yelled after them. Alex and Fulton left the apartment laughing their heads off.

"Man how can you stand to live with them?" Fulton asked when they started to walk down the street.

"I stay out of the house as much as possible." Alex replied as she turned her shoes into blades. She did a fancy turn that landed her skating backwards in front of Fulton. "So where are you taking me?"

"You're just going to have to wait." He said picking up speed as he past Alex. She smiled and raced after him. They raced on till they came to the stop lights. They leaned against the pole to catch their breath.

"You're a pretty good skater." Fulton said fixing his bandana.

"Yeah well I used to be better." Alex replied. She waited for Fulton to cross his arms across his chest before she reached up and pulled his bandana over his eyes. He grabbed her hand, pulled the bandana back up then got her into a head lock.

"Whaahaa! Get out of that!" Fulton said with a laugh. Alex smiled as she hit him hard in the side causing him to loosen his grip and she got loose. He looked at her in surprise then smiled. "You're good."

"Of course I am." Alex said smiling back. "So tell me where you're taking me."

Fulton smiled and shook his head. "Right this way Firefly."

"Firefly?" Alex said confused.

"Yeah it was the only thing coming to mind so I used it." Fulton replied as he opened up the door to his left and showed Alex inside.

"Wishing you were some how here again.

Wishing you were some how near

Sometimes it seemed If I just dreamed

Some how you would be here.

Wishing I could hear you voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you helped me to do

All that you dreamed I could."

Alex quickly picked answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Suki!" A deep mans voice said from the other end

"ANDY!" oh my god how have you been? Where are you?" Alex exclaimed at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Have you talked to Sami?"

"One question at a time, Suki. Your going to ask to many for my brain to remember." Andy said with a laugh. There was a small pause and he drew in a deep breath. "I'm doing well and I'm back home and no, you're the first person I called."

"Man I feel all special now!" Alex teased. Andy had been her best friend sence the day she had moved to iowa. He had been her only true friend even when she had gotten them into trouble. He had moved after the accident along with his sister Becki. "How are things going back at home?"

"Great!" Andy replied happily. Alex could hear other people talking in the back ground. She guessed it was his sister and her friends. "The gang was sent to the academe Ali! You can all come home! They got sentenced to the academe till the twins enter the ninth grade!"

"Andy…we're all home schooled as you know. The twins will be entering the ninth grade next year with me." Alex reminded him. Her heart was filled with joy at the news of the gang getting sent away but she could never return home if they would be out in the next year. "A year will not change what happened Andy."

"But it could." Andy said still trying to sound hopeful then sighed knowing she was right. "Your right. Well I'd better get going. Miranda and I are going to the movies."

"I thought you hated Miranda." Alex said thinking of her sister. Was Andy moving on with out her. "What about Sami?"

"Sami's a great girl but she's not here. Sorry Ali but I can't just sit here and dream about her. I need some one with me. Tell her I'm sorry." Andy replied as he hung up the phone.

Alex just stood there heartbroken. Andy hadn't just moved on with out Sami, he moved on with out her as well. Her greatest friend seemed so distant. She had only felt her heart get ripped into two once in her life and that was back home and Andy was the only one there to bring her back to happiness and now he was the one taking her happiness away.

"Are you alright?" Fulton asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Alex looked up at him and could see the concern in his eyes.

"Can you just hug me for a moment? I just need a hug." Alex replied not waiting for an answer she threw herself into his arms and help back the tears she thought she'd never cry. Fulton did not pull back from her but held her close to him. His grip on her was not gruff or perverted like a guy who wanted something more than a friendship, but warm and thoughtful. Alex was truly grateful to have him there at that moment. Her longing to cry left her and she pulled away from him. "Thanks that's what I needed. So what are we doing here?"

Fulton opened the doors and Alex was met by a room full of her brothers and sisters and Charlie's team mates. "SURPRISE!"

"Oh no way!" Alex exclaimed. She hated surprise parties but at that moment she was glad to be surprised. She turned to Fulton and smiled. "You were in on this?"

"Charlie thought I'd be the only one who could trick you into coming." Fulton replied with a shrug. Alex reached over and pulled his bandana over his eyes and moved away from him before he could grab her. She then went in search of her cousin. She found him in the back talking to Connie and Guy. Alex slowly came up behind him and put him in a bear hold. "Hey cuz!"

"Aw Shit!" Charlie said trying to get out of the hold. He reached one of his feet back and wrapped it around her leg causing them both to fall. Charlie landed flat on top of his cousin knocking the wind right out of her.

"You two never grow up." Roxie said helping Charlie up then helping Alex. "But I'd have to say that's the first time I've seen Charlie get out of that hold. Way to go!"

"Thanks Roxie!" Charlie said sounding pleased with himself. (He had never called Roxie aunt because Aunt Roxie made her sound 80 years old)

Alex looked around at the room filled with smiling faces. She could feel her heart heal it's self as she thought. _Who needs Andy or any of the people back home. Here is where true happiness lies._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks**

Heart Break

Alex waited for the next morning before she told Sami about what Andy had said. She knew Sami loved Andy with all her heart and she could stand telling her sister at the party.

"Sami I need to talk to you." Alex announced at breakfast. Every one turned to her in surprise.

"Then talk." Sami replied with a mean glare. She wasn't a morning person.

"I can't tell you here." Alex said sadly. Sami heard the distress in her sister's voice and nodded. She stood up from her chair and fallowed Alex into their aunt's room. The walls were painted white and the furniture was all light oak. Alex sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "its about Andy."

"Have you talked to him?" Sami asked hopefully. Tears fell from her sisters eyes and Sami realized the news wasn't going to be good. "What's wrong?"

"Last night at the party Andy called me to tell me that he was at home and what happened to the gang." Alex said her tears falling faster as she spoke. "They got sent to the academe…"

"Well that means we can go home! What's so bad about that?" Sami said interrupting her sister.

"They get out as soon as the Twins enter the ninth grade!" Alex spat out. "A year will not change a thing. And the worst part is Andy has moved on with out us. He's got new friends and acted like I was just some stupid girl he once new. He talked about you as though you were the past and it was over. He just hung up on me with out even saying good-bye."

Sami took her little sister in her arms as the tears started to fall from her eyes as well. Andy was the only thing they had in common with each other and now the connection between them seemed odd and unrealistic. One boy had kept them close to each other and now that that boy had thrown himself out of their lives they were no longer close but so distant it felt as though they had always been strangers. Anger soon filled Sami's soul before she could control it. If they hadn't left Iowa Andy would still be hers. If this girl in her arms hadn't been so stupid he would still be hers. She pushed Alex out of her arms and slapped her hard across the face. "Why did you have to make us leave Iowa. Your so stupid! If it wasn't for you Andy and I would be together right now! You stupid stupid bitch!"

"Sami calm down." Alex said backing away from her. She had never seen her sister that angry.

"No I will not calm down! Andy and I were going to be together forever. We were meant for each other but you had to go get some poor boy killed and separate us! I hate you Alex! I hate you!" Sami ran from the room leaving Alex there to cry. It had been her fault they left Iowa and yes a boy did die because of her but Sami had no right to but the blame back on to her. There wasn't a night that went by when Alex didn't dream of Duane's cold, bloody face staring back at her. Sami might have lost her guy to another girl. But she had lost her guy to death.

**(I thought I'd bring some of Alex's past into the open. I hope you like this chapter and I hope it keeps you guessing.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ducks.

Wanting to be alone

Alex locked herself in her aunts room and refused to come out. She had finally snapped. Ever since the accident she hadn't shown too much emotion towards it. It was almost as if it was all a bad dream to her and she couldn't see the truth to it till now. Her family came to the door and pleaded her to come out but she refused to talk to any of them. Even Charlie couldn't convince her to come out. Alex felt her heart break every time she heard a knock at the door. The memories of home ran through her head as she cried. All those days she and Andy went four-wheeling down by the crick and the first time she set her eyes one Duane. He was such a shy boy but something about him caught her eye. He was really cute but he was also the biggest geek in the school. He got strait A's and he always wore Batman and Star Wars shirts. Alex on the other hand was in the Fear gang. They called themselves Fear because every one was scared of them. Alex wasn't really like them but when you date the leader of the group you belong to the group. It was the start of Alex's "Change". She started to get into a lot more trouble than she used to and her family started to get worries. Even Andy was scared to talk to her. By the time she had noticed that change it was too late she was already too deep into the group.

"Alex?" Fulton's voice came from behind her. She turned to see him sitting outside looking in at her threw the dirty window. Tears fell harder from her eyes as she walked over and opened the window to let him in. She started to walk away but he grabbed her and brought her in to a warm hug. Alex's head pounded as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt so safe in his arms. He patted her hair warmly then pulled her out of the hug. "What's wrong?"

"Sami was right I did get him killed." Alex said her tears falling even faster.

"What are you talking about?" Fulton asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

"The real reason we had to leave Iowa was because I got a boy killed. Because I dumped Greg, Duane got killed." Alex said falling to the floor. Fulton looked at her unsure of what to do with the information she had just given him. Alex just cried remembering the night it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

**I have decided to tell you what had happened to Alex back in Iowa so this will be set back in Iowa.**

Flash Back

Alex walked into her room and sighed. It was 6:30 and Duane hadn't called yet. She looked around her room. It was painted black with glow-in-the-dark paint splattered over it. The affects of the paint was even cooler at night when the lights were off. She kept a jar of glow-in-the-dark paint by her window so that people could write on her wall for memories. She smiled as she thought of what was written up there so she turned off the lights and started to read the notes from her sisters. Then she noticed a new one. A poem written in Greg's handwriting. Fear took over her as she read the poem.

_**Alex, **_

_**Your beloved boy toy is history.**_

_**Just wait till I get my hands around his neck.**_

_**His face will turn blue gasping for air.**_

_**And you will be there**_

_**To see you beloved die.**_

_**That's what you get for leaving me.**_

_**I hope he enjoys his everlasting sleep.**_

Alex screamed as tears flooding out of her eyes. She had left the Fears only a week before and Greg was still angry at her. He had told her that they were in love and that would last forever but Alex new that it took two hearts to be in love and her heart was not with his. She had fallen for some one else. Some one so different from Greg. A boy by the name of Duane Golden. He wasn't her type but he made her feel alive rather than suffocating. Her friends had forgotten to mention that no one dumped Greg unless they moved away or turned to a lesbian. He was so obsessive of her.

"Alex are you all right?" Her mother said rushing into her daughters room. Alex shook her head as she pointed to the poem. Roxie read it and soon the same fear that over came her daughter was now in her heart. She turned to her daughter and grabbed her arms to hold her steady. "Who wrote that?"

"I think it was Greg. But he has never been in my room. Mom I'm so scared." Alex cried as she pulled away from her mothers grip. "I have to go find Duane. I have to make sure he's ok!"

"No Alex you will stay here!" Roxie demanded but her daughter was already bounding down the stairs and out the door. Roxie ran after her and got to the door when she saw Alex ride away on the four-wheeler. Roxie called pleadingly after her but Alex kept driving. Roxie hurried to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" The operator answered.

"Please my daughter has just found a threatening note on her wall and has gone out to find her boyfriend. I believe she's in great danger, can you send an officer out to look for her. She's driving a blue and black Honda four-wheeler." Roxie said trying to calm herself.

"May I have the name of your daughter miss?" The operator asked.

"Yes her name is Alexandra Conway. But she'd rather be called Alex." Roxie said her heart jumping in her chest. "Please just have an officer look for her."

"We have one looking right as we speak." The operator replied with a southing voice. "He will have you daughter back to you in no time."

"Oh thank you." Roxie said hanging up the phone. she just hoped the operator was right.

Alex found Duane at the local park but he wasn't alone. Greg and his gang where also there. They had Duane down on the ground. Greg looked up at the sound of Alex's four-wheeler. He had memorized the sound a long time ago. He smiled down at Duane's scared face and smiled. "Let's see how she likes you knowing that you're such a big baby."

"Please don't hurt her." Duane begged as Alex came running to them.

Greg smiled his evil smile. "Don't worry you're the only one dieing today."

Alex raced to Duane but was pulled back by Greg. She struggled to get out of his grip but he was to strong. "Let go of me Greg. And let Duane go. He has nothing to do with what went on between us."

"Oh he didn't, did he?" Greg said glairing at her but at the same time his eyes filled with pain. "He is the reason you left me isn't he Alex. He was the man made for you not me. Isn't that what you told me."

"I don't know what your talking about. Just let him go." Alex begged but she wasn't getting any where. She turned to the people holding Duane down. Hanna, Megan, John and Drew. They all turned there heads away from her. But Alex didn't give up. "Hanna you know you don't want to do this. Your parents will send you to boot camp it you get in trouble one more time. Drew you told me you would never hurt a soul let him go."

Hanna and Drew ignored her pleadings. Greg was getting angry at the lack of attention Alex was giving him. He pushed her to the ground and sat on top of her. "Come on Alex. Remember all the fun times we had together. Come one lets just have one more kiss."

As Greg leaned down to kiss her Duane got out of the others grip and pulled Greg off her. Duane punched him as hard as he could. He took Alex's hand and raced for the four-wheeler.

"Come on Alex. You know you want to see my true feelings for you. I'd kill for you." Greg called after her as her raised his hand gun and fired one shot right in Duane's back. Duane fell to the ground yelling in pain.

"DUANE!" Alex screamed as she went down by his side. She placed his head in her lap. Duane looked scared as he looked up into Alex's eyes. Blood soon started to rush out of his mouth. "He might kill for you. But I'd die for you."

"Don't say that. Your not going to die!" Alex cried as she stroked his face lovingly. "Your going to live and we will get threw this."

"No he's going to die." Greg said pulling Duane off Alex's lap and firing two shots into his head. Alex screamed as she pushed Greg away from Duane's lifeless body.

"See what you made me do Alex." Greg replied giving her his evil smile. "Because of my undying love for you I killed your only love. You should have stayed with me and he would still be here."

"He had nothing to do with us." Alex cried she pulled Duane closer to her as she cried over his body. She had loved him and that loved had killed him. She didn't hear the sirens of the police car or the cries of others as they saw the bloody scene. She only realized other people around when a officer pulled her away from Duane's body. She struggled to get back to him but the officer was to strong. Because of her Duane had lost his life.

**( I know this isn't the happiest chapter but that is what happened to Alex back in Iowa and that is why she had to leave. I'll add more to it in the next chapters but it will only be bits and pieces.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

Chance of a Lifetime

"You did not get Duane Killed." Fulton said giving Alex a reassuring hug. "That Greg guy was just tripping over loosing you. He sounds like a control freak if you ask me."

"Thanks Fulton." Alex said with a smile. He may not have said anything that would have cheered someone up but for some reason it did cheer her up. "What would I do with out you?"

"Stay locked in your aunt's bed room till your 36 years old." Fulton said with a smile. "Now let get out of here."

They opened the door to the bedroom and Alex's family fell in to the room. They had been listening to Alex and Fulton's conversation. Charlie looked up from the bottom of the pile and smiles. "It's about time!"

Alex smiled back and helped him to his feet. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of Charlie knowing why they had really come to see him, but he didn't seem to mind that it wasn't because of his birthday. Fulton put his hand on Alex's shoulder as they walked into the living room where the rest of the Ducks were waiting for them. _Great now every one is going to know about this._ Alex thought when she saw them.

"We have an announcement to make." Charlie said as Alex sat down by Collin and Brad. He looked at his team mates and the nodded encouraging him to go on. "Bombay is going to be the coach for the Good Will games."

"And we are his team!" Connie said not able to wait for Charlie to announce it. "We get to go play at the Good Will games!"

"That's great!" Every one congratulated them Alex smiles at her cousin and new best friend. They wouldn't have as much time together as she had hoped for.

"But that's not it." Fulton said seeing the discouraged look in Alex's eyes. "Charlie pulled some strings and…"

"You will be cheering in between games!" Charlie finished for him. It took awhile for his cousins to realize what he had just said. Then there was an out burst from them. They whooped in hollered till their voices couldn't take it. Alex hugged her cousin and whispered in his ear. "You're the best cousin in the world."

"I know." Charlie said with a smile. That was That. The Ducks were going to play hockey again and Alex and her siblings were going to cheer again. The day couldn't have finished as well for her. She looked around the room and saw Sami still sitting on the couch. Alex just shook her head and went back to celebrating with the Ducks.

On the plane Alex sat in between Charlie and Fulton. Both boys were so excited that Alex was afraid they'd accidentally rip her head off. The other Ducks were as excited as they were. Adam, Guy and Connie were comparing their special techniques and fighting over whose was better. Averman and Goldberg and Brad where in a heated conversation of why hotdogs where called hotdogs. Misty and Mandy were fighting Collin with make up. Krissy and Kassy were reading the book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire that Alex had given them. Sara was trying to convince Sami to apologize to Alex but wasn't getting far. Roxie was flirting with Couch Bombay while a red headed girl no one seemed to know sat back and listened to the conversations. And Jesse was fast asleep already and the plane hadn't taken off yet.

"Look at him! He's sleeping like a baby." Averman said pushing Jesse back and forth in his seat. His face lit up and a mischievous smile crossed his lips. He turned to Misty and Mandy and held out his hand. "May I see some of your make up?"

Misty looked confused as she passed him her mocha cream chap stick. Mandy handed him her lively pink eye shadow unsure if she really wanted to give it up. They watched as Averman lightly put the pink eye shadow on Jesse's eye lids and then he added the lipstick. The then turned to the other girls on the plane and started to ask for makeup. The girls gave him what ever they could live with out and watched Jesse's face turn in to a mass of make up. The only thing Alex could think of saying was. "He would so not make a pretty girl."

The Ducks laughed and Bombay soon realized something was going on. He looked up at the kids and noticed them all eyeing Jesse then he noticed all the makeup Jesse was wearing.

"If I see you add any more makeup to Halls face you're all going to do as many laps as there are makeup products on his face." Bombay scolded but he still held back laughter.

"Yes coach." The Ducks replied. They waited for Bombay to turn his attention back to Roxie then Averman wrote The Jester across Jesse's forehead with black eyeliner. Brad pulled Averman back into his seat when Bombay looked back up at the kids. He just missed Averman by a second.

"That was close." Averman said with a wink. Everyone held back laughter. They were too afraid that they would have to do laps. The flight attendant went down the row the make sure every one had their seat belt fastened before she told the captain that every one was ready to go. Alex grabbed Fulton's hand as the plane took off. She had never been on a plane before so the lift off was a little over whelming. Fulton held reassuringly on to her hand to make sure she knew that he was there for her. Fulton wasn't sure how he really felt about Alex. He thought she was very beautiful but that's about all. He didn't seem to be attracted to her in any way but he still wasn't sure if he liked her more than a friend. He looked over at her and decided that it was just a friendship that he wanted from her. He couldn't see them together in any other way. When the plane was up in the air and they could take off their belts Alex leaned her head on Fulton's shoulder. She felt her eyes droop as he whispered in her ear. "Go on to sleep. I'll make sure they only use the makeup on Jesse."

Alex smiled and shut her eyes. She wondered if Fulton was getting the wrong idea from her. Did he think she wanted to be more than friends? He was very nice to her and seemed to care about her, but she didn't want to be anything more than friends. She decided that she would ask him when the plane landed and they had time alone. She then fell asleep letting her dreams take her anywhere.

Fulton woke Alex up as soon as the plane landed. She wobbled down the isle, still drowsy from her sleep. Fulton put his hand on her waist to help her keep her balance till she got off the plane. He could hear the Ducks restrain their laughter as he and Alex walked past them. He would have a lot of explaining to do. When they all found their luggage and were all ready to leave the airport Tibbles met them at the exit. He shook Bombay's hand the turned to the red head standing next to him. "Well I see you've met your group."

"Actually I haven't." The woman replied "I was to busy guessing on who was a cheerleader and who was one of the Ducks."

"Well then this here is…" Tibbles started but the woman closed her eyes and covered her ears. "Don't tell me. Don't tell me I want to guess."

She turned to the kids and looked at all of them. She pointed at the twins and quadruplets. "Ok I know you are part of my squad and now there is one more girl and two boys." She looked at all the kids. She looked at Jesse held back laughter and moved on. Jesse looked at his team mates in surprise. He still didn't know his face was covered in make up.

"I'd say you are one of the boys." The woman said to Brad.

"How did you know?" He asked not believing he could have been picked out that easily.

"On the plane you insulted on of the quadruplets and then begged them not to hurt you. I'd say a hockey player could take her." She replied patting Brad on the head while the rest of the group teased him. She then pointed out Collin and Connie. When Connie shook her head like the woman was crazy. The girl gave up. "Ok who's the other girl?"

"I am." Alex said stepping forward. The woman looked her up and down and then rolled her eyes.

"I was told the other girl looked like one of the hockey players. I would have never guessed a Skinny Minnie like you." She replied circling Alex like a buzzard. "You'd make an excellent flyer. Do you thing one of those boys could catch you?"

"If they wanted to yeah. They've done it before." Alex replied with a smile. She had always been made a base while the quadruplets did the flying. She had purposely dropped Kassy once but they had still made her a base.

"We already have flyers." Sami said butting in. "Me and my sisters have always been the flyers."

"Well I'm in charge now so we'll see if you stay as a flyer or if you change." The woman replied cocking her head to one side. "Do you realize that we will be doing these things on ice? It's going to take some one not afraid to hit the ice a couple of times."

"Who are you?" Sara said snottily.

"This is Morgan Gray your new Cheer couch." Tibbles said finally getting his two cent in. "Now that we have all be acquainted its time to get into your taxies and on your way to the hotel."

"Chose four people you want to ride with and find your taxi." Bombay announced as the group of kids started out the door.

"Ok." Charlie said when they were all out of the air port. "Do you want to be assigned people or do you want to just go with who ever."

"Let's be assigned, captain." Connie said teasingly pushing Charlie out of her way.

"Ok well the quadruplets my go together so grab your stuff and get a taxi." Charlie said pointing to his cousins. He then looked around. "The twins and Adam and Averman go find a taxi. Jesse, Goldberg, Guy and Connie go get your taxi and…. That leaves..."

"Me, you and Fulton." Alex said picking up her luggage and heading for a taxi. They all got in the back and then were joined by Morgan, who hopped in the front seat.

"I hope you don't mind me riding with you guys. Couch Bombay, Tibbles and Ms. Conway are taking the limo. Those things make me feel all preppy and stuck up." She said turning around and talking to the three in the back seat.

"No I don't mind." Alex replied. "But the boys here are rambunctious so inter at your own risk."

Charlie and Fulton hit her hard on both arms. Alex then smacked them both on the legs.

"I see what you mean." Morgan said with a laugh. "So how old are all of you? And how do you know each other? Oh and what are your names."

"I'm Fulton Reed, I am fourteen years old and I know Charlie from my team and Alex because of Charlie. I also enjoy long walks on the beach eating corndogs."

"Nice Fulton. You are such a loser." Alex said playfully pushing him towards the door. "I am Alex Conway. I am 13 years old and Charlie is my cousin and Fulton is my new friend."

"Only friends right." Morgan said as though she had heard it before. Both Fulton and Alex nodded.

"I am Charlie Conway. I am also 13 years old and Fulton is part of my team and Alex is my cousin. I also enjoy long walks on the beach but I'd rather have a picnic by sunset."

"You are an even bigger loser than Fulton." Alex said rolling her eyes. Charlie made a fist as to hit her. "No I take that back…" Charlie lowered his fist and Alex finished. "Your suck a looser that they had to make up a new word for you they now call you Looder!"

"Nice one Alex." Fulton said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Fulton. Your Village called. They said something about loosing a big hairy beast by the same name as you." Alex said with a laugh as the boys pounded on her.

When they reached the hotel Fulton and Charlie got out of the car and quickly closed the doors before Alex could get out. Morgan smiled and opened the door for her. "How do you put up with them?"

"Well considering the whole cheer squad is my family I'm used to it." Alex said smiling at Morgan's look of horror. "They aren't really that bad. They just take a lot of getting used to."

They grabbed their luggage and found their way inside where they met the others waiting for them there. Morgan pushed her way to the counter and asked for the list of rooms and the keys. "I am sorry to tell you this but you will have assigned room mates. There are at least three in each room. At first some of you may only have two but that will soon change. When I call you name come and get your key and go straight to your rooms."

The Ducks and others nodded in disappointment as they waited for their names to be called. Morgan read the list then started to call off names. "Greg Goldberg, Lester Averman and Jesse Hall you will be rooming in suite 345. Charlie and Adam Banks you are in room 346. Fulton and Collin Conway you will be in room 348. Alex and Connie Moreau will be in room 347. Sara, Misty and Mandy Conway room 372. Kassy, Krissy and Sami Conway are in room 373. Brad Conway and Guy Germaine are in room 344."

The group grabbed their keys and headed for the elevator. They all pilled in two of them then looked confusingly at the numbers.

"Hey Morgan. What floor are we on?" Alex called to her. Morgan looked at the sheet then called back. "Floor seven."

Connie pushed the seven button and the elevator doors shut. The elevator gave a sudden jerk and the kids soon found themselves on the seventh floor. Brad and Guy found their room first then it was easy for the rest of the Ducks to find their rooms. The twins and quadruplets ended up down at the end of the hall 25 rooms away. Brad, Collin and Alex danced with glee knowing that they would be close to the ducks and not bothered by their sisters.

Connie swiped the key and the door opened. Alex held the door while Connie took in her luggage then fallowed her. The room looked nice with a small kitchen a bath room and three beds. They noticed that there was already a suit case sitting on the bed closest to the balcony. Alex looked over at Connie and could tell she was as confused as she was.

"Alex?" Morgan's voice called from the door. Alex hurried over and opened the door. Morgan smiled then cut right to the chase. "Can you round up the other cheerleaders and have them meet me down in the lobby in five minutes. We have to get down to the Y."

"Umm… Yeah sure." Alex said as she went back to where Connie was. She was sitting down on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"Is it ok if I take this one?" She asked as she already started to take out some of her things.

"Yeah, I was going to take this one anyway." Alex said lugging her suitcase to her bed. "I'll have to unpack later."

"What do you mean?" Connie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Couch Gray wants all the Cheerleaders down at the lobby in five minutes." Alex said throwing herself on the bed. "And she put me in charge of rounding them up!"

"Looks like she's making you captain." Connie said with a smile. "Charlie would be very proud of you."

"The last thing I want is to be captain of the squad." Alex said looking over at Connie with fear in her eyes. "I didn't even want to be a cheerleader!"

Connie laughed then helped Alex up and off the bed. "That's what will make you a good leader."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

New Members

Alex left the room and knocked on Fulton and Collin's room. Fulton answered the door and smiled. "We have only been away from each other for three minutes and your already knocking on my door."

"Hahaha. You're quite the comedian." Alex teased. "I'm not here to see you any way. I need Collin out here right now."

Collin walked up to the door with only his jeans on. Alex rolled her eyes. "Get a shirt on whitey, we have practice in five."

"We just got here!" Collin complained as he grabbed a shirt. "Why must we have practice now."

"We have never cheered on ice moron." Alex said rolling her eyes. "Now go get Brad while I go get the Barbies. And make sure you go straight to the lobby. Coach Gray doesn't look like one of those who is going to put up with a lot of crap."

"Yes, ma'am yes." Collin said with a salute. He raced down to Brad's room and knocked on the door.

"See ya, Firefly." Fulton teased as he shut the door. Alex glared at him then walked down to her sisters rooms. She really had to think of a nickname for him. She knocked on one of the room and found all of her sisters where hanging out there.

"Hey outcast. What are you doing here?" Sara said when she opened the door.

"Practice, right now, get your asses down to the lobby this instant." Alex replied with a smile. Sara smacked Alex across the head "Don't say ass!" She said as her sisters groaned and started towards the elevators.

"About time." Morgan said when she spotted the girls. "Come on lets get going. We only have the ice for an hour before the Iceland team comes for practice."

The girls hurried to their coach's side and waited for their next instructions. Morgan counted heads then smiled. "The quadruplets go to the second taxi and tell him not to leave till the one in front of it. "The twins and boys go to the one behind it. And Alex comes with me."

The group hurried over to their taxies and Alex followed Morgan into the first taxi. Both girls got into the back and the driver took off. Morgan gave the taxi driver the directions and then settled back to talk with Alex.

"So how long have you been a cheerleader?" Morgan asked as though she was actually interested.

"Three years now." Alex replied with a shrug. "Mom told me I should try to get along with my sisters so she told them I would join their squad along with the boys."

"I was going to ask how you got into it next. I can see by the look of your face you didn't want to be a cheerleader." Morgan said smiling.

Alex just nodded. She still didn't want to be a cheerleader. "I guess its not as bad as I had thought it would be but I still would rather be out on the soccer field messing around in grass."

"You don't look much like a cheerleader." Morgan admitted. "You have the body of one but the wrong attitude. Would it be ok if a made you captain of the squad?"

Alex looked over at her couch in surprise. Connie was right about this and she still wasn't sure if she wanted the job or not. Morgan could see her hesitation and decided on a new approach. "Look we are getting five more boys on the team from different part of the U.S. I need a leader before hand. You are the only one out of your siblings that looks like a born leader. So just think on it. I'll give you till tomorrow to think about it."

Alex nodded then changed the subject. "How did you get this job? I cant imagine wanting to work with a bunch of kids like us."

"Tibbles is my aunt's ex-husband. He owed her a favor and here I am." Morgan said with another smile. "And besides I'm only 17 years old. I'm a senior in high school and I'm on the ice skating team and the cheer squad. Mom thought it would be good for me to work with younger kids."

"Wow I can't believe your only 17!" Alex said amazed. She then turned to look out the window. It seemed so odd to be in Los Angeles. The Taxi came to a halt out side the Skating rink and the girls got out to see the others get out of their taxi.

"Why do we have to practice now?" Sami complained as she walked up to Morgan. "We just got to Los Angeles and the first thing we have to do is practice."

"Actually this is only half of a practice." Morgan told them.

"What do you mean only half a practice?" Sami said curiously. Morgan looked over at Alex and gave her a look that said your turn to answer.

"We are getting more people on our squad. Five boys from all over the United States." Alex replied with a smile. She loved knowing something before her siblings did.

"Now go inside and get your skates on. Be ready to go on the ice in five minutes." Morgan said opening the doors and letting the squad enter first. "And I mean five minutes."

The girls entered the girls' locker room while to boys entered the boys. The quickly dropped their stuff and put on their skates. It had been almost three years since any of them had skated but they hadn't lost the magic touch it took to walk in them. Alex looked at the time and they had exactly two minutes to get out on the ice. She left the locker room fallowed by her sisters. There they met their brothers who were complaining about how tight their skates were.

The squad walked into the arena and looked around. It was mostly empty except for five boys goofing off around the ice. One of the boys was wearing a very stylish outfit while the others were wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"They must be our new boys." Misty said her eyes filled with awe. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew her sister was boy crazy and knew she'd be flirting with them all.

"What are you waiting for?" Morgan said walking up from behind the group. She walked through them and stepped out onto the ice. "Let's meet your new members. On the ice all of you."

The squad nodded and headed one by one after Morgan to the middle of the rink. Morgan placed a whistle between her lips and blew into it, making a high pitched shriek. "Every one her now!"

The five boys looked confused but skated up to her.

"Is this the squad?" A handsome boy asked. He had shaggy blond hair, dazzling blue eyes, and light freckles across his nose.

"Depends on who's asking." Misty replied with a shy smile. Alex pushed her back into the group as she stepped forward. She held out her hand. "Yeah, that would be us. I'm Alex Conway."

The boy took her hand and smiled. "I'm Frankie Frisky."

All the girls, even Alex, melted at the sound of Frankie's voice. It was a deep voice that came out smooth and heavy with a New Yorkers accent.

"Hi, I'm Danny Lawson." The well dressed boy said his voice was sort of high pitched with a slight lisp. He was taller than the rest of them with spiky black hair and green eyes. "You can call me Dan."

"I'm Prince Charles." A read headed boy said holding out his hand to Alex. Alex gave him a yeah right look and he changed his mind. "Ok, my real name is Seth Mosby."

"I'm Drew Johnson." A boy said who looked a lot like Collin. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alex."

"Same to you." Alex said trying to sound sincere. Then Alex spotted the last boy. He was cuter than any of the other guys. His hair was short but still long enough to cover the tips of his ears. His eyes were a magnificent green and his smile was to die for. He looked Alex up and down and smiled as though he liked what he saw.

"And you are?" Alex said trying to hide her smile.

"I'm Michael Webster." He said skating up to her so that they were only inches apart. "How about you and I get out of here and get to know each other a little bit more."

"How about no." Alex said not giving in to his pickup line. He looked down at her and winked. Alex could feel her cheeks turn red.

"Looks like Fulton has a little competition." Krissy said teasingly. Alex turned on her and rolled her eyes. "Fulton and I are only friends. He'll tell you the same thing if you ask him."

"Whatever." The Quadruplets replied together.

"Hurry up and introduce us Alex." Misty said eyeing Michael. Alex realized that she had only introduced herself and got right to the point. She pointed at the Quadruplets. "They are Krissy, Kassy, Sami and Sara."

When Alex said their name the girls stepped forward and bowed. Then Alex introduced the twins. "Misty and Mandy. And the boys are Collin the blonde one and Brad the other one."

"What about last names?" Seth said as though he'd never remember their first names.

"They're all Conways." Alex said proudly. She noticed that Collin was eyeing Drew suspiciously but didn't say anything about it. Even though they had been living with the Conways for five years there was a lot about Collin and Brad's past that no one really knew.

"Ok lets all go sit in the stands and get to know each other a little more." Morgan said skating to the exit. The squad fallowed in an acquired silence. They still were not sure about the situation. Once they had sat in the stands Morgan went on. "Ok I'm going to call on each one of you and you are to tell us about yourself. As in your age, where you live, what you want to be when you grow up and stuff like that. I'll go first. I am your Cheer couch Morgan Gray. I live in Minneapolis, Minnesota and I am 17 years old. When I get out of High school I want to go to a Dance collage and study the art of Dance and Cheerleading. Ok Brad, your turn."

"I'm Brad Conway, I'm thirteen years old and I live in Iowa with my adoptive sisters, brother and mom. I want to go into law when I get to collage." Brad said with a shrug. He wasn't one of those who liked to hold back anything.

Morgan looked around the group and picked another person. "Drew Johnson."

"I'm Drew, I'm fourteen years old and I live in Denver, Colorado. I was adopted at the age of eight and that about it." Drew said with a yawn. Then it was Misty and Mandy's turn.

"I am Misty and this is my twin sister Mandy. We are both eleven years old and will be turning twelve in five days." Misty said letting Mandy Take the floor.

"We live in Iowa with our brothers and sisters and mother. Oh and we have been in the squad since the age of five." Mandy said tossing her hair out of her face. She smiled and Morgan chose the next person.

"Hi I'm Seth Mosby, and I have a problem." Seth said pretending to cry. "I'm thirteen years old and live with my parent in a small town named Omaha in the state of Nebraska and I am addicted to…to…Starbucks."

"Same here." Alex said with a laugh.

"Alright Alex since you spoke up you can go next." Morgan said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Alex Conway. I live with two annoying brothers and six Barbie clones." Alex replied as her brothers and sisters pounded on her. "Alright Alright! I live with my brothers, sisters and my mother. I am thirteen years old and I don't have a clue what I want to do when I get to collage."  
The next one to talk was Sami who spoke for the quadruplets. "We are the oldest Conway kids. We are fourteen years old and used to live in Iowa where we were happy till we had to leave."

The Conways fell silent as they stared at Sami in disbelief. She just blurted out something that hurt all of them deeply. Sami turned to look at Alex with a hateful glair and a smirk that said she wasn't sorry for saying it.

"I'm Michael Webster." Michael said not waiting for Morgan to pick another person. "I live in Wichita Kansas and I am an only child, to my parents relief. I'm fourteen years old and just like Alex I have no clue what I want to do with my life."

"Well thanks for volunteering Michael." Morgan said with a smile. "Frankie."

"I'm Frankie Frisky and I'm fourteen years old and I have lived in New York New York my whole live." He said with his strong accent. The girls sighed and smiled sweetly at him.

"I guess I'm last." Collin replied looking around the group. "I'm Collin Conway, I'm thirteen years old and I was adopted by The Conways about five years ago. But before that I lived in an orphanage and I used to have an older brother that was adopted way before it was. My Old name used to be Collin Johnson."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Ducks.

**Just a note: **I don't own the Mighty Duck movies so I'm sorry if the Characters seem out of place.

New Ducks

After the surprise comment from Collin, Morgan decided to get practice started. The squad did twenty laps then practiced perfecting their spins and jumps. The Conways stayed silent through the practice thinking about what Collin had said. If his old name used to me Johnson then it wasn't such a coincidence that he and Drew looked so much alike. Alex watched as Collin and Drew talked quietly as they skated. There was no mistaking it. Drew and Collin where brothers.

"Bring it in squad!" Morgan called as she spotted the Iceland team coming to claim the arena. The squad moved slowly toward the exit but the Icelanders blocked there way.

"I see team USA had to bring along their Cheerleaders. They must have figured out that the crowed needed something interesting to watch." The Iceland couch said with a laugh as his team laughed with him. Morgan stepped up in front of her squad and faced him.

"We are here to perform before the games. Now if you will please just move out of the way."

"What are you going to do about it?" A woman said from the coaches side. "Cheer us out of the way?"

"I'll do a lot more than that!" Alex said stepping forward but was held back by Michael and Brad. The Iceland team laughed at the thought of Alex attempting to beat them up. Alex pushed her way free from the boys and stepped up to face the Iceland coach. She only came up to his shoulders.

"I could take any one of your players on the ice!" Alex threatened. The coach laughed and nodded his head as though to say this chick has nerve.

"You're on mouse. Gunnar teach this cheerleader how to play a real sport!" The Coach said with a smile. A handsome young man stepped forward and headed towards the middle of the arena. Alex held her head high as she grabbed one of the Iceland player's hockey stick and met Gunnar on the ice. They both got down and ready. Michael threw down the puck and the game began. Gunnar reached out to push Alex away but she quickly moved out of his way causing him to trip. Alex took the puck and moved it down toward the goal and made her shot. It was a perfect goal. She turned around to see Gunnar moving down the ice towards her but when he realized she had already made a goal he stopped.

"What your name mouse?" The coach demanded.

"Alex Conway." She replied handing her hockey stick to Gunnar and skating back towards her squad. "And who might you be?"

"Coach Wolf Stansson." He replied as anger flared in his eyes. He turned to Gunnar and yelled at him in Danish. "How could you have let that brat past you!"

"She's better than you think she is." Gunnar answered him back in Danish.

"Now may we leave?" Alex asked Stansson. He looked at his team and nodded. Alex walked past them and ignored the cat calls the Iceland team made at her. She just walked strait into the girls locker room and started to chance her cloths. Her sisters watched her as she changed. They were so proud of her.

"What?" Alex asked getting tired of their stares.

"You were awesome." Sami said with a smile. Alex smiled back at her. Even if they where made at each other they never overlooked their bond of being sisters. The squad left the locker room but stayed around the building. They didn't want to go back to the hotel and they didn't want to go back to the arena so they stayed in the lobby watching all the people leaving and coming in.

"Look at her!" Seth said as a large woman walked past wearing a very large dress. "I could build a tent out of that thing!"

"Seth, be nice!" Misty said playfully pushing him. Seth looked at her and smiled. "A lot of things could happen in a tent that size!"

"If you add any more to that comment I'll make sure you'll never skate again!" Alex said rolling her eyes. Seth held up his hands to show he gave up. Michael smiled at Alex from across the room. She was so different from most of the girls he knew back in his home town. There was something about her that made his heart beat like crazy. He turned his eyes from her the moment she caught him staring but then slowly moved them back. He met Alex's eye and smiled. She gave him a small wink and went back to torturing Seth. No one saw the four boys walk in accompanied by a girl. They walked past the group of cheerleaders and stopped.

"Dibs on the hot girl in the black." One of the boys replied when he spotted Alex. The girl walking with him rolled her eyes. The other boys were checking out the girls as Alex noticed them for the first time. She caught Krissy's eye and moved hers towards the group. The Conway's had their own secret way of communication. Krissy fallowed looked over to where her sister was getting her to look and noticed the group right away. She turned to her sister in surprise. _Who are they?_ She mouthed. Alex shrugged and then saw Tibbles. _New Ducks._ She replied. The other Conways were watching their sisters and nodded in agreement. They had learned how to read lips from their mother.

"Hey Morgan how is the squad?" Tibbles asked when he spotted her. Morgan rolled her eyes and turned to him with a false smile. "They're the best out there."

"Good!" Tibbles said missing the sarcasm. He looked at the kids that surrounded him and then remembered what he was doing. "This is the new addition to team USA. I have to get them down to the arena to meet the rest of the team."

"The Ducks are coming?" Alex said sitting up. She wanted to see Fulton and Charlie before she left for the hotel.

"Yes they've been here for almost six minutes now." Tibbles said moving the new players along. Alex watched the players go and longed to be with them. She didn't like to play hockey much but playing a little was just the right amount and after beating Gunnar she felt like playing some more.

"Can we go watch?" Alex asked getting up from her chair and walking up to Morgan.

Morgan thought for a moment then shrugged. "I can't see why not."

Alex smiled and raced towards the arena fallowed by the rest of the squad. They took the seats closest to the exit so they could easily slip onto the ice with out being noticed.

Alex watched the new players show off their talents. One of the boys was wearing a cowboy hat and he could maneuver the puck better than any of the Ducks but Alex could tell he was a puck hog by the way he whooped and hollered. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Charlie looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"Look at that kid!" Danny said pointing to the shortest player who had just landed a triple axle. "He should be on the squad not the hockey team."

"The last thing we need is another boy on the squad." Alex said rolling her eyes. "What we need is a couple more girls."

"No way!" The boys exclaimed together.

"What we don't need is another girl who will most likely end up like them." Michael said pointing at the quadruplets. Alex was surprised to see him sitting on the stairs next to her instead of on one of the seats. She had also noticed his eyes often trailed up and down her body. She didn't mind it as much as she thought she should, but with his looks what girl would tell him to stop. Alex wasn't the only one who saw the attraction in Michael's eyes. Collin and Drew looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The next new player was extremely fast. He speed around the rink and smashed into the glass right in front of the squad.

"That's what breaks are for." Seth said with a laugh. Sami smacked him across the head as she looked admiring over at the player. Alex had to admit to he was hot. He got up and smiled up at the girls as they all sighed with admiration.

"That guys a pansy." Danny said in disbelieve at the girls reaction.

"You know that's the same thing people say about you." Seth said with a playful lisp. Danny jumped him and it took both Alex and Michael to get him back into his seat.

"Hey Alex its you as a goalie." Sara said pointing to the girl standing in front of the goal. She had a fast glove and was obviously better than Goldberg.

"I hate playing goalie." Alex said shaking her head. The others looked at her and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You're great at hockey." Michael pointed out. "You kicked that Iceland players ass!"

"Yeah, your right." Alex said with a smile. "You know I do miss…" She trailed off at the sight of the last player. He was wearing a bandana around his head that made his hair fall just above his eyebrows. His clothes were the same style as Fulton's but his shirt had no sleeves showing of his arm muscles. Alex hid a smile as she watched him use his hockey stick as a guitar. She watched him terrorize the Ducks then stop in front of Fulton.

"This isn't going to be good." Alex said slipping past Michael and onto the ice. She skated up to Fulton's side and gracefully stopped beside him. She looked up at the new player and rolled her eyes. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your next date." He said looking Alex up and down. Fulton went for him, but Alex moved in his way. She stood so close to him that they were touching. The guy laughed as he blew Alex off. "Don't worry about it dude. I don't go for sloppy seconds."

With out realizing it Charlie, Adam and Guy were skating toward him ready for the kill. Then Bombay blew the whistle. The team froze and Alex backed away from them ands started back towards her squad.

"Back here Alex!" Bombay ordered. Alex turned back to him and skated back to her spot by Fulton. "Explain why you are here please."

"I came to watch the new players being killed by the rest of the Ducks." Alex said with a simple and sweet smile. Then with a glare at the new team she added. "And being a cheerleader and all I'd say I could beat all of you. I could get the puck away from the cowboy, I could give spinny a work for his money. I could leave speedy in my dust, I kick Smelly's ass any day and the only one I'd have trouble with would be her."

"Your bragging sure isn't getting us anywhere Firefly." Fulton whispered in her ear. Alex smiled but didn't turn towards him. Bombay looked at her sideways then back at Charlie.

"You're on Cheerleader." The new team except for the girl replied. Alex held her head high as she went back to Charlie. She held out her hand and he gave her his stick.

"Lets go." Alex replied tossing her hair out of her face. The Ducks smiled as they went back to sit with the squad. They had heard Charlie brag about his cousin's talents and now they were finally going to be able to see them. Tibbles was going nuts telling Bombay that it was a bad idea to let this madness go on but Bombay set the rules. "Alex will take each one of you on one by one. First will be Dwayne. She had five minutes to take the puck a way from you. Get ready…GO!"

The cowboy started to maneuver the puck away from Alex but there was no need. She was just staying firm in her place. Then she saw her move. When Dwayne passed the puck from his blade to his stick he was he moved his eyes down to watch it closely. Alex made her move and retrieved the puck within two minutes. Dwayne smiled at her and held out her hand. Alex took it proudly.

"Don't go showing people my weakness or I'll be in the cow pin." He said with his Texas accent.

"I won't tell a soul." Alex said with a smile then turned to Bombay. "Who's next?"

"You will race Luis around the rink and whoever hits my hand first wins." He said as the cute player skated up to her side. On Bombay's whistle they were off. Luis lead the way only by three inches for the first lap and when the end came closer Alex picked up her speed. She touched Bombay's hand four seconds before Luis, who crashed into the wall behind Bombay. Alex rolled her eyes and helped him up. "Man you're going to have to learn how to stop."

"That and your number." Luis said with a smile. Alex smiled back at him then pushed him back into the wall.

"Ken you're up next." Bombay said and called them both up to him. "What is the trickiest jump?"

"I'd have to say the Lutz." Ken said with a nod. Then turned to Alex. "What do you think."

"I say I forfeit." Alex said with a laugh. "That was always my weakness."

"Then the Lutz it its." Bombay said in agreement. And blew his whistle. Both of them went at the same time and landed it perfectly. Ken skated up to her with a smile. "I thought you said that was your weakness?"

"It was didn't you see me land three seconds too soon." Alex said as though it was obvious. Ken rolled his eyes and looked at Bombay. "She's all yours."

"You're going up against Dean and Julie next." Bombay said calling them both out onto the ice. "Alex will have five minutes to get the puck away from Dean. If she succeeds then she will go for a goal against Julie. If she does not get the puck away from Dean then she looses against Julie."

The three players nodded and took their places. It didn't take long for Alex to get the puck away from Dean. He had made the same mistake as Gunnar. She speed past him and made her shot against Julie. She held her breath as Julie stood up and revealed the puck in her glove. She had saved it. Alex stopped and smiled at her. "That was an awesome save!"

"That was an awesome trick you played on that looser." Julie said pointing at Dean who was beating his head on his stick. Alex skated up to him and took his stick away from him. "Just because you lost to a girl doesn't mean you suck. It just mean's I'm better."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Ducks

Working together

When the Ducks and the squad reached the hotel the found out that they were staying in the hotel rooms together. Connie and Alex had already figured that Julie was their roommate considering she was the only new girl on the team but they were curious to find out who had the other new members So the girls set out to the others rooms. The knocked on Brad and Guy's room and Seth answered the door.

"You know Seth you just answered our question." Alex said when she saw him. The girls turned and walked to the other end of the hall to room 350. They knew it was all new members because this morning they didn't have any one staying in that room. They knocked on the door and Michael answered in nothing but his black boxers.

"That's more of you I sure didn't want to see." Alex said playfully poking him in the stomach. Michael smiled and slowly moved his eyes up and down her. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed him back into his room and shut the door so that he could no longer see her.

"Who's he rooming with?" Julie said curiously.

"Ken Wu and Drew Johnson." Connie said as she moved to the next room. Alex and Julie looked at her confused. When she noticed the other two where not fallowing her she explained. "While you two where checking out Mr. Hot stuff I looked around and saw Ken and Drew playing a video game."

"We were not checking him out!" Alex and Julie protested.

"Ok. So you weren't checking him out." Connie said sarcastically. "But he sure was checking Alex out."

"Whatever." Alex said skipping the next door. "I have to talk to Fulton so can you guys tell me who's in what room?"

"You and Fulton. I just can't picture it." Connie said with a teasing smile. Julie dropped her jaw in disbelieve. "You're dating that cute guy with the bandana?"

"No were just friends." Alex said rolling her eyes. "You can have him if you want."

"He's not my type." Julie said knocking on the door. Frankie opened it and the girls stepped inside leaving Alex in the hallway. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To her relieve Collin answered.

"Hey is Fulton here?" Alex asked her brother.

"Hey cute stuff what's shaking?" A familiar voice called at the sight of her.

"If you call her cute stuff one more time when I am in the same room as you I will find a way to hurt you!" Collin threatened as he threw his shoe at Portman's head. Portman caught it and flung it to one side as if it didn't bother him. "What is it to you any way?"

"She's my sister." Collin said with a little anger in his voice. Alex patted him on the shoulder and shook her head. Them mouthed_ don't let him get to you. That's all he wants to do._

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say." Collin said shutting the door behind her. She looked around then turned back to Collin with a confused look on her face. "Is Fulton here or not?"

Before Collin had a chance to answer, Alex found herself in the air, held up by someone's strong grip. It didn't take her long to realize who it was.

"Hey Firefly. What's up?" He said still holding her up in the air.

"Well at the moment, I am. And you will find yourself on the ground if you don't put me down by the count of three." Alex yelled as she tried to hold back laughter. Fulton slowly started to put her down put Alex beat him to it. "123" She said extremely fast. The moment her feet touched the ground she had Fulton on the ground and the wrestled till Collin pulled Fulton of his sister.

"She has to have no black and blue marks on her legs, stomach or arm!" He said checking Alex for bruises. She pushed her brother away from her and got up from the floor. "I don't bruise as easily as you do"

Collin rolled his eyes and turned his back to her as he started to walk away. Alex picked up a pillow that was sitting by Portman and smacked him in the back of the head. "Got you."

Collin faced his sister but just smiled back. She had the best innocent look he had ever seen. The only one it didn't work on was their dad. Collin thought back on how little he knew his adoptive father. He remembered how mean he was to Alex. He would baby the other girls, Brad and Collin but he wanted nothing to do with Alex. It wasn't till after Roxie filed for a divorce that he found out the truth of the hatred.

"Why where you looking for him?" Portman said taking Alex's hand. "When you can have a real man like me."

"I'd rather get a dog." Alex said taking her hand out of his grip. She turned to Fulton and they walked into the bedroom. She noticed Portman moving closer to the bedroom so she closed the door. She turned back to Fulton and smiled. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Who can blame him?" Fulton said giving her a hug then turning on the t.v. "Your one of the hottest girls here. Who could resist not sending you cat calls."

"You do a really good job at it." Alex said making a point.

"That's because I'm sending them to you though my mind." Fulton said raising his eyebrows as if he was concentrating real hard. Playing along Alex smacked him playfully and turned away from him.

"My butt is not cute and no you can not have a piece!" She said sitting down on the bed. Fulton played hurt then jumped on the bed next to her. He looked down at her and realized that when he looked at her he couldn't feel anything more than a friendship. He leaned over and kissed her on the check just to make sure. Then shook his head.

"You don't feel any thing more between us than a friendship do you?" Alex asked. She looked at him with sort of a happy look.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked hoping he would hear the same answer.

"Only a friendship." She said smiling up at him. "You've got practice first thing in the morning. Bombay asked me to go along with you so save me a taxi."

Fulton watched her leave then went back to the t.v. He soon noticed Portman standing at the bedroom door.

"What the hell do you want?" Fulton asked.

"How could you just be friends with a chick that hot and not want to bang her?" Portman asked as if the idea of it made him sick. Fulton got off the bed and slammed the door in his face. He could hear Portman laugh on the other side of the door. "Looks like some one's a little touchy."

Fulton was the only one in his room to sleep on the beds that night. The other two slept on the floor and couch.

The next morning Alex woke up with Connie and Julie and hurried down to the lobby. They looked around for their team but only saw their couch.

"It's about time!" Bombay said hurrying the girls along. "Connie get in the takie with Guy's group. Julie get in the taxi with Adam Bank's group, and Alex your to go with Fulton's group."

The girls hurried out and found their taxis. Alex's mood went from good to bad at the sight of Portman in her group.

"Must he be with us?" Alex asked nodding at Portman.

"We have to ride with our roommates!" Fulton said with annoyance, as they started to get into the taxi but where stopped by Portman.

"Who says you three get the back?" Portman protested. Alex rolled her eyes and faced him. She opened the passenger side door and smiled sweetly. Portman smiled back and tried to step around her but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Just get in the front seat." She said pushing him in and shutting the door on him. She climbed in the back seat and found the boys holding back laughter.

"Good one!" Fulton said as Alex switched Collin seats. She and Fulton talked through the ride and Alex noticed Portman watching them through the rearview mirror. Alex didn't say anything about it even when they got to the rink. She looked around the car as she got out and realized for the first time that Collin was there.

"You do realize there's no practice today right?" Alex asked him. He nodded and got out of the taxi. Seeing confusion on his sister's face he explained. "Bombay wanted me to help keep the boys away from you."

"If he's worried about that why did he want me to come?" Alex asked even more confused than she was before.

"He wants you to look for their weaknesses," Collin said with a shrug, "said you were good at that."

"He knows me all to well." Alex said with a laugh. She fallowed Fulton into the rink and then changed her course to the girls' locker room. She just got her shirt off when Connie and Julie walked in. The hockey girls changed into their gear as Alex changed into black shorts with a gothic looking tinkerbell on the butt and a matching spaghetti strap.

"You look like your going to be cold." Connie said when she saw what Alex was wearing. She was dressed in all her pads.

"I'm always cold." Alex replied with a shrug. "I won't even notice the difference. Hell I'm cold when its 95 degrees out."

Connie and Julie exchanged a weird look then left the locker room. Alex took her time as she fixed her makeup and put her hair up in a half pony tail. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the rink where she was surprised to see the Ducks and the Iceland team. She stayed back as the couches talked and the Iceland team started to come leave. Stansson walked past her with out even noticing she was there but the team noticed her.

"Hey sexy wanna play hockey with me?" One of them called as the guy standing next to her gave a loud cat call.

"Shut up!" Gunnar said smacking both of them in that back of the head. "He aren't animals."

"We might not be," One of them replied as he walked away, "But according to the girls back home you are."

Gunnar shook the comment off and turned his attention back to Alex. "Sorry about the team. They are full of themselves."

"Any girl could see that a mile away." Alex said stepping around him. He grabbed her arm, not roughly but gently, and turned her back around to face him.

"You should think about joining the hockey team instead of being a cheerleader." Gunner said looking down at the floor. "You're really good."

"No." Alex said messing up his hair. "I'm just good at reading weaknesses."

She turn and walked onto the ice leaving Gunnar to think about what she just said. She skated up to Bombay and Stopped quickly sending ice flacks into Charlie's face. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. She looked around at the team and noticed that they were all glairing at her.

"What?" She asked looking at Fulton who looked away from her. "What did I do?"

"You were all over that Iceland dude!" Portman said in out rage. Alex was about spit out a comeback when she noticed the rest of the team agreeing with him.

"We'll at least your all agreeing on something together." Alex said looking up at Bombay hoping for a smile but his face was solemn. Sighing she explained. "They just walked by and he started to talk to me. But I totally blue him off!"

"You played with his hair!" Charlie protested. Alex moved over to him and looked at him in the eyes. "I play with everyone's hair! Ask Portman I blow boys off by flirting with them first!"

The rest of the Ducks laughed and Bombay cracked a smile. No one could stay mad at Alex for to long.

"Alright!" Bombay said quieting everyone. "First we are going to be doing exercises to get us to work as a team. Alex is right we have already agreed as a team but that does not make us a team."

Fulton smiled over at Alex. She always seemed to be right. He looked back at his coach as he saw Portman turn his eyes away from her as well. It didn't take him long to realize that most of the boys except for Charlie and Collin were glancing over at Alex, who at the moment was looking down at the ice and moving her skates just a little so she seemed to sway back and forth.

"Alex!" Bombay called. He turned around to see her swaying and she quickly looked up.

"Sorry my skates looked really cool when I do that." She replied as she stopped.

"Ok then." Bombay said looking over at Charlie as if to ask 'does she do that often?' but at the moment Charlie was spinning his stick on the ice. Bombay just shook his head and got back to what he was saying. "Alex I want you to take notes on what you see. You may practice with us later but not till after the exercises."

"Alrighty." She said skating to the other end of the rink where Collin was. They watched the Ducks get tied into a big group and watched as they tumbled all over the place as they all started to go their own way. Alex bent over to tie her skate and when she stood up she was picked up into some ones arms. She let out a small squeak as the arms put her down as fast as they had picked her up. She turned to see Michael smiling down at her. She playfully punched him in the stomach and turned back to the team.

"What are you doing here?" She asked from the corner of her mouth.

"Morgan said you were here so I came down to see if you wanted to hang out after they get done with practice?" He said with a hopeful glint in his eye. Alex bit her lower lip. It would be hard for any girl to say no to a guy with looks like his.

"I told Fulton that I'd go get a bite after this." Alex replied it was the only time since she had known Fulton that she hated him.

"Then how about you come by my room and we can go to the pool." Michael said moving Alex's hair out of her face. His touch was worm and gentle.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Alex said with a smile. She turned back to the team and saw Bombay untying them. "Wow you guys must be good at the working together thing."

"Of course we are!" Averman said as if it was obvious. Soon the boys were speeding after her. Alex took off. It took them ten minutes to finally catch her. They had split up into groups the first two groups went on the out side and the other two groups came up the middles. She ended up squashed between Fulton, Portman, Luis and Adam.

"Ok boys, let me breathe!" Alex said trying to find a way out of the tight group. She stopped in front of Fulton and gave him her best puppy face, but he just shook his head. He bend down and took her by the legs and Portman took help him lift her up on their shoulders.

"Alright boys, put her down." Bombay said as the boys headed for the exit. "We still need her to cheer us on before the games."

With disappointment the boys put her down. Alex rolled her eyes and fallowed Connie and Julie into the locker room. They didn't seem to interested to talk to her.

"Ok what did I do?" Alex asked as she took off her skates.

"Nothing you just seem so perfect." Julie replied with a grudge. Alex was taken back. She was far from perfect. She looked over at Connie hoping she would back her up but she had the same look on her face as Julie.

"Ok so the guys think I'm pretty." Alex said sitting down. "I can't help that. I cant stand half of them. And besides you two are as pretty as I am. They just see me and think Cheerleader. Believe me by the end of the Good Will games they'll look at me and think sister."

"Sister?" Julie said confused.

"That right." Alex replied with a sigh. "I'll become good friends with all of them. I don't see any of them more than friends."

"Good." Connie said with a smile. "As long as you become very very good friends with Guy, then I'm fine."

The girls laughed and headed out of the locker room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

Rock the House

Alex got out her black bikini with a white rhinestone skull and crossbones on the left side. She was surprised to find it a little too big. She untied the strings and tightened them. She had lost two pant sizes since the last time she wore it.

"Going somewhere?" Portman's voice said from behind her. Alex froze. Both Connie and Julie had gone out with some of the boys and left Alex behind. She could have sworn she had locked the door.

"How did you get in here?" She asked struggling to get her bikini top tied. She wondered how long he had been there. She kept her back to him as she still struggled to get the top tied. She felt him take the strings in his hands and tie it for her.

"That to tight?" He asked softly in her ear. He stepped back and flung himself on Julie's bed.

"It's fine." Alex replied unsure how to react with him. "You still haven't answered my question."

"There is a connecting door to our rooms that unlocks from our side." He said looking at the pictures sitting on the desk in between Alex and Julie's bed. Two of them were of Julie with her friends and family and the rest were Alex's. One was last year's squad picture. Two of them were of her and Andy and there was one of Alex and her friends before the Fears. The last one Portman seemed to keep going back to. It was of Alex and Duane. Duane was leaning up against a tree with Alex in his arms. They both looked like they were happier than they had ever been before. That picture was taken two days before Duane was killed. Alex prayed that Portman wouldn't ask about it. And too her relieve he didn't. "You still haven't answered me."

"I'm going to the pool wit h Michael." Alex said pulling on a t-shirt with the Beatles logo on it. Portman gave her a look the said disgusting but she ignored it. "Why are you in my room?"

"Got bored." Portman replied with a stretch. He looked up at Alex and smiled. "How about you ditch the Webster and go to the pool with me?"

"Jealous are we?" Alex said trying to hide her smile. She was surprised at how easy Portman was to get along with.

Portman sat up on the bed. "I don't trust him."

"And why would that be?" Alex asked with a laugh. She plopped down on her bed across from him.

"I heard him bragging to Luis on how he lost his virginity and how he had someone picked out to bang next." Portman said standing up so that he was standing over Alex. He reached over and lifted her chin so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "You have enough pain in your life, you don't need to be used as a sex toy as well."

"How do you know about the pains in my life?" Alex asked moving away from him, but he stopped her and placed the picture of her and Duane in front of her face. Alex looked away from it and fixed her eyes on Portman.

"In this picture you both look like you'd never leave each other's side yet the sight of it brings tears to your eyes. Only something really fucked up could make you that sad." He said placing the photo back in its place. "Every guy that is not related to you has a crush on you…well except for Reed. Hell even I think your pretty damn hot. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"Then why don't you meet Michael and me at the pool?" Alex suggested. She grabbed her towel and flip flops and headed for the door. "Then you can watch him to make sure he doesn't bite."

"I'm serious!" Portman protested.

"So am I." Alex said with a sigh. "But I can take care of myself. If I need a bodyguard I'll call you or Fulton."

She left Portman in the room and walked down the hall to Michael's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Michael opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He put his hand around her shoulders. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Alex said with a smile. They went back by Alex's room just as Portman was leaving. Alex quickly moved Michael's arm away from her. She was shocked by her own reaction but tried hard not to blush. Portman walked past and winked at her. Alex ignored it but Michael seemed to have a problem with it.

"What was that all about?" He asked as soon as Portman had entered his room.

"What was what about?" Alex asked playing confused.

"You didn't see him wink at you? Or come out of your room?" Michael asked sounding a little annoyed.

"No I didn't see it." Alex said with a shrug. "He was most likely trying to get to you. That one of his not so many talents."

"Let's just get down to the pool." Michael said. They waked through the lobby and to the heated pool area. Michael picked a spot in the back to set their things. Alex sat down on one of the beach chairs and Michael sat down next to her. He was about to say something when there was a loud noise and Fulton and Portman cam into view fallowed by Adam, Charlie, Guy, Connie, and Julie. They past By Alex and Michael as they climbed into the pool.

"You didn't invite them did you?" Michael asked sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I didn't invite anyone." Alex lied and to her relieve he believed her. Michael moved closer to her and placed a arm around her waist. He looked her up and down with such a begging look in his eyes that Alex soon felt uneasy. He leaned toward her till their lips met. Alex did not pull away but she didn't return the kiss either. He was a very good kisser. Alex then was reminded of how good Duane could kiss and pulled away from Michael. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this."

"So your just going to leave me with a small kiss?" Michael asked in disbelief. It was almost like he had never been put off before. But with his looks Alex wouldn't be surprised.

"Yes, that's all you'll be getting from me." She said getting up from the chair and walking toward the exit.

"Hey Alex, do you know hoe to play the color game?" Portman called after her. Alex smiled. She had loved the color game. She nodded and turned back towards the pool She took her time getting to the others and as soon as she reached them, Portman picked her up and she placed a hand around his neck to keep herself from falling backwards. She was surprised at how strong he really was.

"This is just a game to be able to hold a hot girl isn't it?" Adam asked quietly.

"Yes and when you learn how to play I'll be in your arms next." Alex said with a smile. Then she looked up at Portman "Don't pick too hard of a color."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll pick an easy one." Portman said dunking Alex into the water. He said a color and brought her back up.

"Yellow." She got dunked again and brought back up.

"Red." Dunked.

"White." Dunked.

"Black." Portman flipped her upside-down and let go. Alex and smiled. Then turned to Adam. "Do you get it?"

"Yep." He replied taking her in his arms. He dunked her and said a color then brought her back up.

"Red." Dunked.

"Blue." Dunked.

"Black." Dunked.

"Pink." Dunked

"Yellow?" Dunked.

"Aquamarine." Dunked.

"Ok… Green." Flipped. She came up and smiled. "Fulton help me dunk Portman!"

Fulton and Alex got Portman and dunked him and Alex got a mischievous look on her face. "That color brown!"

"Black." Dunked.

"Red?" Dunked. They dunked him fifteen times before Portman got sick of it. "What the hell it the color! I give!"

Fulton and Alex put him down and Alex pointed to a sign. "That color brown."

Portman grabbed Alex and dunked her three times. Alex cam up and grabbed him around the neck with both arms making her face come close to his. "If you wanna dunk me, your coming down with me!"

"Awe!" Connie and Julie exclaimed together. Alex and Portman froze as they looked over at them.

"Why do you have the look of 'oh how cute' on your faces?" Alex said not letting go of Portman.

"Because," Julie said with a smile, "you don't realize how cute you to look together."

"What?" Alex and Portman said moving away from each other. Fulton laughed as he picked Alex up and started to move towards the stairs. "Come on every one. We've been here for more that an hour."

He put Alex down and she grabbed her things and met Fulton at the door. He left her at her suit door and she went in and immediately called the shower. Connie and Julie groaned as they shook from being wet.

"Don't worry. I don't take that long of a shower." Alex reassured them. Hers was ten minutes. Connie's was fifteen because of her long hair and Julie took the fastest. Seven minutes.

"So what's going on between you and Portman?" Connie asked nonchalantly. She looked over at Alex who was watching Ghostship for the hundredth time. Alex had either ignored the question or didn't hear it. She soon noticed the silences of the room and noticed Julie and Connie waiting for an answer. "Oh, you were talking to me?"

"Yes I was talking to you." Connie said sitting down on her bed. Julie quickly laid down beside Alex on her bed. It was the normal girl talk positions. "Spill everything."

"There is nothing to spill." Alex said going back to the movie, but the others weren't giving up.

"Come on you two are like so cute together!" Julie said with a wink towards Connie. "I mean he's so into you!"

"Yeah he was so glad you knew the color game." Connie added. "He looked so disappointed when you guessed the color. He wanted to keep you in his arms!"

"You two are so full of B.S." Alex said with a laugh. "He only thinks I'm hot."

"Where did you get that little piece of information?" Connie asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "Did Fulton tell you?"

"No actually Portman told me himself." Alex said hurriedly. "Any one want some popcorn?"

"Your not getting out of it that easy." Julie said pulling Alex back down on the bed. "When did you two start talking anyway? Last time I knew you wanted to rip his head off and feed it to a shark."

"No I wanted to feed it to a panda bear. It was today when you two where out. He came in and we started to talk." Alex replied with a sigh.

"Tell all!" Both girls exclaimed as they made themselves comfortable. Alex took a deep breath and told them about how he got into the room and what he told her about Michael. She left out the tying her swimsuit and the picture part but the girls seemed to still think that same thing.

"You should totally ask him out!" Julie said wit ha giggle but Alex blew it off. "I'm not ready to date yet."

"You cant keep mourning Duane." Connie said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "He'd want you to move on and be happy again."

"I know that." Alex said holding back tears. "What happened to him is still so fresh in my memory. I just cant get him out of my mind."

Connie took some of Alex's hair and started to mess with it. "You need to go to a party!"

"A party?" Alex said unsure where they were going to find one. Julie got up and knocked on the connecting door between theirs and Portman's room. Fulton answered the door surprised. "You rang?"

"No I knocked." Julie said rolling her eyes. "Alex need a cheer up. Do you guys know where we could find a party?"

"How about right here?" Fulton replied. "We can play some music and open this door so we have more room."

"Sounds peachy keen to me!" Connie said taking Alex into the bathroom and starting to put up her hair. In no time both rooms where filled with Ducks and Cheerleaders. Luis had gone out and bought munches and lots and lots of Mountain Dew. Adam, Dwayne, Portman, and the quadruplets brought their CDs so the rooms were jumping with music. The boys moved the couch and chairs out of the girls' living room making a dance floor. Alex was impressed. The Ducks knew how to throw a party. When the first slow song played Alex was swept away by Adam. She was glad he was a real gentleman and didn't bug her like Michael or Luis.

"Do you know what your sisters remind me of?" Adam asked her in the middle of the song.

"Polly Pocket? Prima Dona? Oh no I got it a Tinkerbell?" Alex joked.

"Your close but no." Adam said with a laugh. "One of those rip off Barbies you find at Dollar General."

"You mean those made out of cheep plastic and with hardly any cloths." Alex said in between giggles.

"The very same." Adam said with a smile. The song ended and they broke apart.

"I never would have guessed you were so funny." Alex said with a wink. "You should talk more."

"My good looks over power my shyness." He replied returning her wink. Alex watched him walk up to Julie and Connie and listen to them talk.

"Scamming out your next fling?" Fulton said next to Alex.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alex replied playfully punching him.

"You were kissing Michael at the pool, then playing the color game with Portman," Fulton said blocking Alex's punches as they started to get harder. " Now your dancing with Cake-eater."

Alex froze and gave him an offended look. "To get the facts straight Michael kissed me, but I didn't kiss back and I pulled away!"

"I'm just messing with you." Fulton said pulling on her hair. "But I think Portman enjoyed the color game."

"Who wouldn't!" Portman said walking up to them. He placed his elbow on Alex's shoulder and she shrugged him off. "I'm surprised you all could party."

"Hey Alex! We're playing My Humps!" Sami yelled over to her sister! "Get over here!"

"Alex rolled her eyes and stepped past Fulton and Portman and met her sisters on the dance floor. They had made a dance to the song and it was the only dance Alex had a big part in. The music started to play and the Conway girls rocked the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.

Rivalry Starts

The day before the Ducks were to play Iceland the team was sitting around Alex's room tired from the night before.

"You'll do fine." Alex assured them. "They may be big and fast but they are slow with passing the puck.

"That's easy for you to say." Jesse said sarcastically. He turned on his i-pod and started to nod his head to the beat of the music. Alex reached over and took an ear piece out of his ear and listened to what he was listening to. Laughing she placed the ear piece back in his ear and turned back to the rest of the ducks.

"What?" Fulton asked confused.

"Lets just say the Conway girls can be very entertaining." Alex said putting her arm around Fulton and Portman's neck. She leaned back letting the boys support her. "My Humps is a great song."

"Your listening to My Humps!" Fulton ad Portman said turning towards Jesse causing Alex to fall backward off her chair. Laughing Adam helped her up and she smacked Both Fulton and Portman across the head. Then she took out her cellphone. She went to easyedge and searched for a ring tone. When she found it she down loaded it. "Hey Jesse call me. I wanna see if I got the ring tone to work."

Jesse tool out his cellphone and called her. The moment the call went threw the ducks laughed so hard Alex thought they'd all pee their pants. A chorus of My humps played through the air and Jesse quickly hung up his phone. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!" Alex replied.

"Oh yes she did!" Portman added causing the Ducks to laugh even harder. After picking on Jesse and trading numbers with Alex, boredom started to sink in.

"let's go to the park. There's one not to fare from here." Alex said getting up and heading over to her bed. She took something out from underneath and the team saw a Frisbee and a soccer ball. Nodding the Ducks decided Alex's idea was perfect.

"Should we ask the rest of the squad?" Luis asked trying to hide his hopefulness.

"The Barbies and Danny went shopping with mom and Morgan had the other boys working out." Alex said goofing around with the soccer ball. She paused for a moment then kicked it at Portman who caught it. Alex smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for volunteering to carry the soccer ball, Portman."

Connie and Julie joined arms with Alex and he girls lead the way to the park. Connie, Julie, Guy, Adam, and Goldberg took the Frisbee to the Frisbee golf course as the others headed to the soccer field. Fulton and Alex were voted as captains and the teams begain to be picked.

"You can go first." Alex said pushing Fulton away from her.

"Portman." Fulton said simply.

"Well shit." Alex said snapping her fingers. "Fine I'll take Charlie."

Fulton's team was made up of Portman, Dwayne Ken and Jesse. While Alex's team was made up of Charlie, Averman and Luis.

"That's not fair!" Averman protested "They have the giants of there team! We're like mice compared to them!"

"Don't worry, you have me." Alex assured him. She took off her sweater and sweatpants to reveal her uniform. It was black with red flames coming up from the bottom. "I played a little back in Iowa." She pulled her hair back into a pony tail to expose the back. It read Suki 15.

"What's Suki?" Luis asked as Alex turned to let them read the front of the jersey.

"That's my nickname. It's Japanese for Beloved." Alex said then paused. "Or at least I hope that's what it means."

"It probably means slutty one or Sleeps around." Charlie joked. Alex went to hit him then stopped. With an evil smile on her face she put her hand down. "Charlie, your goalie."

"That's cheep!" Charlie said taking his place in front of the net.

"No that's smart." Alex said with a smile. She set down the rules and the game began. Ken got the ball and past to Portman. Alex attempted to block him but let him slip past her with ease and he sent the ball towards Charlie, who moved out of the way.

"GOAL!" Fulton said nudging Alex as if to say 'we're better than you'.

"You let Portman past on purpose!" Charlie protested throwing the ball at her. Alex let the ball hit her in the chest then kicked it back to him. Charlie quickly moved out of the way.

"I had to pay you back some how." She said with a smile. She motioned for Charlie to pass the ball to Averman. Charlie did and Averman clumsily moved the ball down the field and passed to Luis who got it stolen by Fulton. Fulton passed to Portman, who got it stolen by Alex. She passed to Luis and quickly moved towards the goal. Luis past it back to her and She made a goal with ease. Jesse hadn't even seen the ball go past him. They played for an hour before they noticed the Icelanders stealing the Frisbee from the other Ducks.

"Lets go." Alex said picking up the soccer ball. When they got into kicking range Alex put the ball done and kicked as hard as she could, hitting Gunnar in the back of he head. He turned to see and angry Alex and the rest of the Ducks. He picked up the ball and kicked it back. It went flying past Alex and Portman caught it with no difficulty.

"Give the Frisbee back Gunnar!" Alex said getting into his face. She felt Fulton and Portman close behind her.

"Your lucky you're a girl and I'm a gentalman." Gunnar said snearing down at her.

"Your not a gentleman!" Alex replied her voice dripping with anger. "You're an ape!"

Gunnar motioned to his team mates to hand him the Frisbee. When he got it he spun it in his hands then threw it over the Ducks head and into the street. "Fetch Bitch."

Alex smirked, turned towards Fulton and Portman, who were ready to jump him, and put her hand up to keep them back. She heard Gunnar laugh and say something to his team mates in Dutch. The Icelanders joined in with Gunnar and Alex snapped. She turned and nailed Gunnar in the face with a hard punch. He fell backwards and held his jaw where the punch had connected. He got up and the Icelanders started to leave while holding Gunnar back. "You'll pay for that!"

"Good luck." Alex called back. "Considering that's…lets see…Twice I've beaten you so far!" She turned to the Ducks who were backing away from her. She looked at Portman and Fulton. "If you don't check him so hard into the wall that his IQ drops even lower, I'll have to do it myself!"

"I believe you've already done that." Averman piped up and Alex laughed. She picked up her soccer ball and started to walk back towards the hotel. "Come on. I'm starving."

Later that night Alex, Fulton and Portman snuck out of the hotel after curfew. They went all over L.A. going threw stores and buying things they couldn't find in their home towns.

"This is so you!" Fulton said holding up a black leather jacket with zippers in random places. He threw it to Alex and she tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad." Portman said looking in the mirror over her shoulder. Alex rolled her eyes and took the jacket off. She looked at the price and threw it back to Fulton.

"I could buy six outfits, jewelry and all, for that price." Alex replied picking up a pink man's shirt that read "All my black shirts are dirty." She put it back and then saw a red and black woman's shirt wit ha picture of Stewie from Family Guy on the front and Stewie was saying "How dare you disobey me!" Alex looked at the price and held it up to her. "What do you think?"

"STEWIE!" Fulton exclaimed with a smile "He's one kick ass baby!"

"No Brian's better!" Portman said with a laugh. Alex paid for the shirt and they left the store. Portman and Fulton left first. Alex paused to put her wallet back into her purse and when she headed after the boys she was just in time to hear Fulton lay out the worst pickup line to some passing girls.

"Hey lady's nice night for a stroll wouldn't you say." Fulton said to them. The girls laughed and walked past them with out a word.

"That was so lame!" Alex said catching up wit the boys.

"Like you could do better!" Fulton teased playfully nudging her. She was about to take him up on it when her eyes fell on two people leaving the ice-cream parlor. Alex froze. One of them was a beautiful blonde girl and the other was a tad bit sorter man. They boys noticed Alex confusion and looked toward the couple. At the sight of them both Fulton and Portman jumped behind a tree so they couldn't bee seen. As soon as the couple were out of sight the boys were back at Alex's side.

"Can you believe him!" Portman exclaimed. "Out with the Iceland chick. Some coach we got!"

Fulton just shook his head. All of the old ducks had looked up to him but now it seemed pointless. He fallowed Portman and Alex fallowed slowly behind them.

"Your to quite." Portman replied on the way back to the hotel. He placed an arm around Alex's shoulder. "What's eating at you?"

"She'd the Icelanders secret weapon!" Alex said as the thought came to her. "She's here to flaunt her beauty and distract the coaches from the games!"

"What?" Portman asked as they came to a stop in front of the hotel door.

"I saw her with the England coach two days ago and the Russian coach before that! They use her to distract the coaches so they don't learn Iceland's weaknesses!" Alex said almost at a yell. "That is why they knew England's star move! She got it for them!"

"You know I never believed Bombay was a smart man." Portman said entering the hotel and leaving Alex out on the street. She flagged down a taxi, climbed in and gave the taxi driver the address. $10.25 later they reached the destination. She paid the driver and walked up to the large house. There was a light in the house but Alex wasn't sure the person was home. Then she saw a shadow and another. Alex stepped back behind a large tree and took out her cellphone and called the house.

"Hello?" A man's voice said a little annoyed.

"Hi This is Roxie, the cheerleaders mother. I was just wondering if you have seen Mr. Reed, Mr. Portman and my daughter Alex?" Alex said making her voice sound older and more mature.

"Roxie? How did you get this number?" The man asked sounding a little worried.

"You gave it to Charlie and he gave it to every one else." Alex replied watching the shadows though the window. "Have you heard from either of the kids?"

"Why would they contact me?" The man asked.

"Well you are the boy's coach, and there was a fight between Alex and one of the Iceland players today at the park." Alex said sounding worried. "The Iceland coach is going nuts. Alex and the boys said something about going to find you."

"I'll be watching for them." The man said hanging up the phone. Alex waited and soon saw the front door open and the Iceland woman step out into the yard. She turned and waved good-bye to Gordon Bombay. As soon as Bombay had closed the door, the woman called some one and a black car came around the corner and picked her up. Alex sighed. She hoped she had gotten there in time. She called a taxi serves and headed back to the hotel. She found it very hard to sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.

Team USA vs. Team Iceland

The day of the Iceland vs. USA game the squad was up at 6:00 and ready to go. They arrived at the arena pumped and ready to cheer.

"Remember that you also represent team USA. Make sure not to cuss or make rude gestures towards the Icelanders." Morgan said mostly towards Alex. The squad nodded and they were announced on the intercom.

"Here to pump up the Team USA spirits is Cheerleading Squad USA, coached by Morgan Gray!" The announcer said as the squad took their places. And the announcer introduced them to the crowd. Each cheerleader did a fancy move when their name was called and then went back to their places. We Will Rock You came over the speakers and the squad did their thing. When team USA entered the arena Alex gave the team a wink and a thumbs up as she skated off the ice and took her place in the stands.

"Check out Bombay!" Sami whispered in Alex's ear. Alex looked over at the bench and saw a man in a suit and his hair slicked back. It wasn't Bombay at all. He had replaced his old self with a businessman.

"That's not Bombay!" Alex said shaking her head. "It's a cloned of Stansson gone terribly wrong."

'Look at him, he's lost all connection wit his team!" Morgan said almost in out rage." If he wants to win he's not going to do it that way."

The puck was thrown down and Jesse and Gunnar both pushed into each other. Portman rushed up and pushed Gunnar to the ice. "That's for messing with Alex!"

"Unprovoked!" The ref called. Portman swung his arm around in protest and knocked the ref to the ground. The ref quickly stood up. "Calm down son. You're out of the game!"

Alex stood in out rage. "Three seconds into the game! Come on ref!"

"Sit Alex." Morgan warned. Alex obeyed and watched the game at the edge of her seat. Michael and Seth were posted on either side of her to make sure she stayed put. Alex put her hands over her face unable to watch team USA get pulverized by Iceland. She looked up for a second saw the Dwayne had the puck and put her head back in her hands.

"What?" Michael asked.

"He's showing off. He'll get the puck stolen in 3-2-1…" Alex replied and what she said was true. Iceland was to prepared for the game. Alex didn't get to Bombay in time. He had forgotten how to be a coach. She turned to Morgan. "I can't watch this."

"Go to the restroom." Morgan said sending Misty with her. In the restroom Alex sprayed water on her face and she started to calm down. The goal siren blared and she banged her head against the mirror. Misty pulled her away quickly. "Don't beat yourself up. What if that was our goal?"

"We'll be lucky to even get one. They know us too well." Alex said wiping off her face and heading back to her seat. When they got there it was half time. Knowing that this was the time Bombay brought the team to life she looked hopefully down at the team, but not a single player looked happy.

"So what did I miss?" Alex asked hoping it would sound better than it looked.

"Well you missed Banks do a flip, Luis slam into a wall, and Ken get sandwiched." Seth said shaking his head. The Quadruplets smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't tell her that!"

"We need a miracle!" Michael said under his breath.

"We need Dean!" Alex exclaimed.

"So now you're on a first name bases?" Michael said sounding a little jealous. Alex went to punch him, but she was stopped by Morgan. "We are also being watched. Remember that."

Alex nodded and watched that game start again. Iceland scored again and Bombay pulled Goldberg off the ice. Julie soon was at the net and Alex could tell she was already being harassed by Gunnar. Julie turned and smiled sweetly at him and his teammate. They bent over and Julie pushed them to the ice catching them both off guard.

"That's right Jules! Show them apes whose boss!" Alex said happily but soon her voce became angry as the ref pulled Julie out of the game. "Sexiest bustard!"

"Alex!" Morgan said in a scolding voice.

"Well he is." Alex said under her breath. She then shot out of her seat as Fulton got onto the ice. Dwayne past him the puck and he took his shot. Alex held her breath. Saved by the Iceland goalie. Alex was in such a state of shock that she just stood there.

"Let the air out Alex!" Sami said smacking her sister on the back causing her to let out her air. "Now breath in."

"I know how to breath, Sami." Alex shot back.

"Then do it!" Sami replied as they both got back into watching the game.

"That was a B.S. call ref!" Portman's voice rang through the arena. Alex turned to see him out of uniform sitting in the crowd. She turned back to the game and grabbed her pompoms. Adam had the puck and he was maneuvering it though the Iceland players. The rest of the squad stood up as well. Adam made his shot, and it was good. The squad went nuts the hugged each other and cheered wildly. Alex turned back to give Adam a thumbs up. Just in time to see Olalf bring his stick down on Adams wrist.

"That was cheep!" Alex yelled throwing her pompoms down. "Cheep bastard! Your lucky I'm not on the ice right now or I may show you a real cheep shot!"

"Alex! Sit!" Morgan said pushing Alex back down in her chair. Olalf was taken to the penalty box and Portman was their waiting for him. Alex watched as he tried to climb the glass to get to the now laughing Icelander. The guards had a hard time getting Portman out off the arena quietly. Alex watched the rest of the game with her eyes closed.

"Squad!" Morgan announced. The cheerleaders got up from their seats and moved onto the ice. The game was over. 12 to 1. The squad moved through both USA and Iceland teams to get to their places.

"Hey team USA, you should have let your cheerleaders play!" Olalf said as Alex passed. She ignored his remark.

"At leas this one can play!" Gunnar said smacking Alex in the butt with his stick. Alex spun around to go after him but Guy and Fulton held her back. As soon as she had cooled down the boys let her go and to their surprise she wasn't as calm as they had thought. She picked up her pompoms "Hey Gunnar!"

He turned around and she nailed him in the face with her favorite red pompom. Smiling she held up three fingers. "That's three for three."

"Alex off the ice!" Morgan yelled from the stands. Alex bowed her head and joined her coach. When she got there Morgan did not look happy. "You are out for the next two games!"

"What!" Alex said in disbelief.

"I warned you more than one to keep your cool." Morgan said trying to keep her voice strict. "I don't care if that ape smacked you in the butt. You have a job to do, and that is to stay cool. You understand?"

"Yes coach." Alex said leaving Morgan's side and heading for the exit.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

**AN: I'm not sure if I'll be able to update for a while after this. I usually update at school and we just had a bomb threat so out computers are off limits for awhile. **

Daddy Dearest

The next day Alex woke up and found Connie and Julie still in bed. She looked at the clock. It was 7:30. They were late for school. She leaned over Julie and plugged her nose. Julie woke up with a start and glared up at Alex.

"What?" She asked setting back down in her bed. Alex pulled off her sheets.

"It's 7:30! You're late for school!" Alex said moving over to Connie's bed and doing the same thing to her. Connie got up better than Julie and Alex could tell they were stiff and sore.

"What did Bombay do to you?" Alex asked sitting down on her bed.

"Lunges and laps for three hours." Connie groaned.

"He's like the coach from hell!" Julie said throwing her pillow down on her bed. "is he always like this after he looses a game?"

"Considering the Ducks only lost when he first met us no." Connie replied holding her lower back, she turned to Alex. "Why aren't you in practice?"

"I'm out for two games." Alex said with a grudge.

"What did you do?" Connie asked. She wondered how a cheerleader could get pulled off the squad.

"Well first I screamed at the ref when he kicked Portman out of the game. I almost punched Michael, I called the ref a sexist bastard, I yelled at Olalf and told him I'd show him a real cheep shot, then I smacked Gunnar in the face with my pompom." Alex said lying on her bed. "I think that was all."

"Who knew pompoms could come in handy." Julie said with a laugh. Alex nodded in agreement then pointed at the clock. Groaning Julie and Connie got them selves out of the suit and to school. Alex took a shower and got dressed. She was just about ready to put Sky High into the DVD player when a knock sounded at the door. Surprised she opened it to see the Conways and Mike White, their father. Alex felt like slamming the door in his face at the sight of him.

"Alex, we came to tell you that we are going out." Brad said bowing his head. "Dad is taking us and the other squad members."

"Fine. I don't want to go any way." Alex said glaring at Mike.

"Thank god." He said putting a hand on Collin and Brad's shoulder. "I would rather spend time with my kids."

Alex eyes were full of hatred as she slammed the door in his face. Mike had never claimed Alex as his own child. He has swears that Roxie had cheated on him with another man, and that was why Alex didn't look like the others. After the divorce was finalized Mike spoiled all the kids except Alex. Being a high time lawyer he spoiled them well, leaving Roxie to spoil Alex. Alex sighed and put the thought out of her head. She stretched and headed out the door.

When Alex walked into the classroom door she felt all eyes on her.

"Ms. Conway, what are you doing here?" Ms. MacKay asked.

Alex looked around at the Ducks then to Ms. MacKay. "The squad whet out with Mike. Is it ok if I sit in with you?"

"Yeah." Charlie said his voice filled with concern. He knew who Mike was. Ms. MacKay nodded and Alex took a seat in the back. It wasn't long before the Ducks had all nodded off.

"Ok Every one, school is canceled. It is obvious we are not going to get very far today." Ms. MacKay announced giving up trying to keep the kids awake. "Go back to your rooms and sleep!"

There was a small noise of approval but the team was to tired to cheer. The Ducks left the class room but they didn't go back to the rooms. They headed for the track.

"Come on you guys. It will wake you up." Alex said as the team started to work out. Alex sat down next to them and took out her math. They worked out till some one got tired of it.

"Why do we have to practice if the coach isn't here?"

"Come on, its not like we couldn't use the conditioning." Julie said with a stretch.

"Speak for yourself babe." Portman said looking her up and down.

"Her names Julie, not babe." Adam protested.

"Don't tell me how to talk rich boy!" Portman said pushing Adam away from him. Alex dropped her stuff and grabbed Portman's arm. He pulled it away from her smacking her in the face and knockings her to the ground. Alex put her hand to her lip and felt the cool blood drip from it. Standing up she pushed Portman into Fulton. He turned to push her back but when he saw the blood he stooped.

"Hey team USA what are you going to do today, a million jumping jacks?" A voice called out. The team paused to see a boy standing in front of them.

"Forget him he's crazier than me." Portman said reaching out for Alex but she backed away from him.

"Come on I could take you on. I got my boys waiting." The boy said getting on the Ducks nerves.

"You're on!" Jesse exclaimed and the Ducks found themselves at a street basketball court where barrels had been set down for goals.

"My little brother Russ here says you're choking." Said a boy standing next to Russ.

"Well your brother has a big mouth." Jesse shot back. The Ducks took a step back as Russ's brother looked at him. "He does doesn't he."

"We know you can sign autographs and pose for pictures. Especially your cheerleaders." Russ said pointing over to Alex.

"What can I say. The people love me." Alex said with a laugh.

"We can do more than that." Luis said glaring over at Alex. Russ's brother looked Alex up and down. He didn't recognize her as a cheerleader in her tight black tank top, baggy pants and a fat lip.

"Who are you?" He asked now realizing there was one extra person.

"Your worst nightmare if you look at her like that again." Portman said his eyes narrowing. Alex hit him hard in the side then turned to the boys. "I'm Alex Conway. USA Cheerleader. And you all are?"

"I'm James Tyler, you've already met my brother Russ." Tyler said. "That is Jackson Kenton, Mike Law, Kale Jennings. John Black, Kris Underhill, Tony Ridgeway, Logan James, Matt Loughery, Trent Jenkins, Andy Hatlie and Adam Hatlie. They are my team The street kids."

You're the Cute Cheerleader!" Tony said with a smile. He was a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and very attractive. Portman took a step toward the boy but Alex put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. Tony raised his eye brows. "What your boyfriend can't stand you getting a complement from another boy?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Alex said glaring at Portman. "He's my second best friend who is very over protective."

"Yeah our Firefly is like our little sister." Fulton said messing up Alex's hair. The turned back to the street kids. "Are we going to play or what."

"Yeah, we're going to teach you how to play like the real team USA." James replied.

"What would you know about it?" Portman asked and James smiled.

"Come on boys you can beat them." Alex said encouraging them.

"Boys and girls." Julie said correcting her.

"No I know you and Connie could take them." Alex said with a smile. "It's the boys who need to be reminded."

Laughing the girls took their places. Julie and Alex on the sidelines and Connie out on the field. She was joined by Portman, Adam, Charlie and Guy.

Adam took the head off but Andy got the puck. Guy stole the puck away and passed it to Portman, who got checked into the fence by James. "You've got to learn every inch."

"Come on Dean get him back!" Alex said and everyone on the bench looked at her in surprise.

"Did you just call him Dean?" Jesse asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes I did and if any of you make anything of it I'll hurt you all." Alex said cheering on. Portman and Guy sat down and Jesse and Averman took there place. Portman skated over to Alex and leaned closed to her as to tell her something without everyone hearing. "Did I hear you call me Dean?"

"NO!" Alex yelled.

"Oh yes you did!" Julie said with a teasing smile.

"Ha, ha, you called be Dean!" Portman said nudging her.

"Oh shut up!" Alex said pushing him away from her. Laughing he took Averman's spot. Portman was only out for a minute and he soon got checked into the fence yet again.

"You deserved that!" Alex yelled over to him.

Russ now had the puck. He skated past Portman and scored.

"Come on Portman! The kid is half your size!" Alex protested. He turned and glared at her then came and took the bench along with Connie, Adam and Charlie. They were replaced by Julie, Fulton, Luis and Goldberg.

"Come and get the puck." James taunted. Luis came up be hind him and stole the puck right under James's nose. "Don't mind if I do."

He sped to the other side and scored but ran right into the fence. Matt helped him to his feet. "Use your breaks Baby."

"He would if he could." Alex said under her breath. Adam laughed and handed her his stick. "Hey Alex why don't you show these street kids how a cheerleader plays."

"What if I break a nail?" Alex teased taking the stick and taking Jesse's place. Charlie joined her taking Goldberg's place. Russ had the puck and Alex stole it from him passing to Julie. She moved toward the goal but found her way blocked and passed to Charlie. Charlie looked around everyone was guarded but Fulton. He passed to Fulton who took a shot. The Ducks on the floor backed away as the puck sailed towards the goal. It hit the edge and bounced off over the fence hitting a parked car. The owner shook his head and threw it back over. Charlie got to it first and took his shot. It was good. Alex gave him a high five and sat back down letting Connie take her place. James passed him the puck and Russ set the puck up on its side and shot. The puck went into the goal after a crazy dance in the air. The Ducks were amazed. Not even Fulton's powerful shot was as awesome as what they just saw.

"What kind of shot was that?" Fulton asked amazed.

"Oh you liked that did you? That was my nucklepuck it's not very accurate but it drives goalies mad." Russ replied proudly. Fulton took a seat along with Luis and Portman and Ken took their place. Ken got the puck he jumped over Kris who was lying on the ground, then ducked under Logan and Kale, keeping the puck the whole time. He passed to Portman who scored.

"Sweet moves kid." James said skating towards Ken. "You've done it now boy, get over here. Hey, hey I'm just messing with you."

Ken Who was holding his breath let it go as the boy put his hand on Ken helmet.

"When some one come at you like I just did do this." He said dropping his stick. "Stick, gloves, shirt." He dropped his gloves and brought Ken's shirt over his head. Ken nodded and stood up. "ok, my turn."

Ken did the same thing to James and smiled.

We were meant to live for so much more

But we lost ourselves

"Alex, your phone is ringing." Dwayne announced at the sound of the ring tone.

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to answer it." Alex replied putting the phone on silent.

"Why's that?" Charlie asked wit ah concerned voice.

"It's Bombay." Alex replied with a shrug. "You were supposed to be at practice an hour ago."

"Well Captain Blood is just going to have to practice with out us." Jesse replied kicking the puck.

"Well I'd love to sit around and play all day but some people actually have homework to finish." Alex replied picking up her stuff. "Never take Algebra. It sucks. All the letters and numbers. Who knew there was so much more than 2+24?

"There's letters in math!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yep a lot of them. Alex replied with a laugh.

"You know you guys. I'm getting tired. Lets go back and sleep." Julie moaned.

"I agree with the cat lady." Dwayne agreed picking up their stuff. They walked to the bus and waved good bye to Russ an the rest of the street kids. Alex got on the bus first and took a window seat. Portman sat down next to her.

"Sorry about the lip." Portman said sounding really sorry.

"I know you didn't mean too." Alex said touching her fat lip. Your just lucky I cant cheer for two games."

"What did you do?" Portman asked with a laugh.

"Well I did five things. Number one: yelled at the ref who kicked you out of the game. Number two: I tried to punch Michael. Number three: I called the ref a sexist bastard. Number four: I called Olalf a cheep bastard. And Number five: I nailed Gunnar in the face with my pompom." Alex said with a sigh.

'You are such a cheerleader!" Portman said pushing her playfully. "Who would throw a pompom?"

"A very pissed off cheerleader that's who!" Alex said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.

**AN: The bomb threat at my school is over. They caught the person. It was a 7th grader. Well any way here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Fatherly Love?

When they got back to the hotel Julie and Connie went right to bed. They didn't even bother changing out of their sweaty cloths. Alex on the other hand grabbed some DVDs and knocked on the door between hers and the boys' room. Portman answered the door only wearing his sweat pants.

"Ok that's more of you I wished I'd never see." Alex said putting her hands up to block the view.

"You like it and you know it." Portman replied leaning against the door frame.

"Only in your dreams." Alex replied moving past him into his room.

"Every night." Portman said closing the door.

"Please don't give me nightmares." Alex said with a smile. "The vision of you and me together will haunt my dreams and keep me awake at night for fear it might come true."

Alex put her DVDs down on the table and place one in the DVD player. She turned it on and took a place on the couch. Fulton came out of his room in a pair of black boxers and plopped down beside Alex.

"What you complain about me not wearing a shirt put when Fulton comes out in nothing but boxers that's ok." Portman protested.

"That's right. I like him better anyway." Alex said patting Fulton on the stomach. Portman crossed his arms across his chest and sat down by Fulton. Alex pushed play and the movie started.

"Sky High?" Portman said with a laugh. "You have the most interesting taste in movies."

"What can I say. I like anything that's not a chick flick." Alex said laying her head on Fulton's bare shoulder. "They always end the same. Girl loves boy, boy loves girl, world doesn't want them together so they break up. Then some how there's a happy ending."

"You should make a movie that they don't end up together." Portman said throwing starbursts at Alex. "One with no happy ending."

"Oh yeah, that will sell." Alex said unwrapping a starburst and popping it into her mouth. "I'm like addicted to these things!"

They watched the movie in silence for awhile then Portman got up to get more food. Alex waited till he left then took his spot on the couch. She motioned Fulton to move down to the end of the couch and when he did she laid her head in his lap and stretched out so there was no room for Portman.

"That is so not fair." Portman said walking in the room with a giant bag of sour starburst. He walked over and sat on Alex's legs. "And to think I was going to share these with you."

Alex tried to move her legs but Portman was to heavy. So she started to hit him every time he stuck a starburst in his mouth. They went back to the movie, but the boys were planning something evil. The moment Alex laughed at Warren Peace telling Lila not to call him sweetie, Fulton grabbed her arms and Portman. Still sitting on her legs, started to tickle her. They didn't hear the suit door open or hear Collin, Brad, and Mike walk in.

"Goes to show you she's as slutty as her mother." Mike replied in disgust when he saw Alex and the boys. Alex looked up, pushed Portman of her feet, and sat up.

"Well hello Mike." Alex said her voice dripping with hatred. "I didn't expect to see your ugly face again."

"Just goes to show you're not my child." Mike replied. "You don't look anything like me."

"No, I just didn't get many of your crappy ass genes." Alex said getting to her feet.

"How dare you insult me!" Mike said in out rage. "I should smack your mouth for that!"

Fulton and Portman took a step forward but Alex held out her hand to stop them.

"Looks like you have your two man whores to protect you." Mike said wit ha laugh.

"Shut up!" the room froze every one turned to see Brad, his face red from anger. He looked up at Mike and glared at him. "I am the one you should disown. I'm not even related to you by blood. Alex is more of your child than any of us!"

"I…" Mike started but Brad shook his head and walked out of the room. Collin just stepped past Mike to where Alex stood.

"Brad's right." He said simply. Mike's face was getting redder by the minute. Seeing that he wasn't going to win he glared at Alex.

"You turned them against me" he said pointing at her. "Not even a DNA test can change my mind about you!" with that he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Who would want you as a father anyways?" Alex retorted when Mike was gone. She trued hard to hide the fact that she was crying. She wiped away her tears and sat down. Portman and Fulton sat down next to her. They sat there in silence till Portman held his hand out to Alex. "Starburst?"

Alex laughed and took the candy from him. "I bet you all can't open a starburst with your tongue."

"You're on!" Collin said taking a starburst and placing it in his mouth wrapper and all. Fulton and Portman watched as Collin struggled to get it unwrapped. They then grabbed a starburst and tried themselves. Alex laughed at the look of frustration on their faces.

"Here let me show you." Alex popped the wrapped starburst in her mouth. She bit lightly down on the candy and pushed it back with her tongue causing the first flap to open. She flipped it to the other side with her tongue and did the same thing. She then took the wrapper out of her mouth and smiled at the boys' amazement.

"How did you do that?" Fulton exclaimed.

"Lots and lots of practice." Alex replied savoring the starburst in her mouth.

I thought you were going to say lots and lots of tongue exercises." Portman replied laughing at his own joke. Alex smacked him across the head then watched as the boys worked on unwrapping the starbursts. She picked up her algebra book and looked at the last question she had to do. She thought for a moment then wrote down a 5 and b 2. She closed the book and smiled.

"Your finished already." Collin said in disbelief.

"Not every ones as slow as you renard." Alex said then laughed as Collin threw a DVD case at her. "The answers were written in right next to every question. I just check them to make sure they are right then write them down."

"Cheater." Collin said with a smile. He grabbed Alex's notebook and started to copy the answers.

"Yeah I know." Alex said with a smile.

"The rest thank you as well. Considering they usually copy off of me." Collin said wiggling his nose.

Alex shook her head and laid back down on Fulton and Portman. "Ok next movie. I have Batman Begins staring Christian Bale. I have Pirates of the Caribbean staring Orlando Bloom, um, there's the Newsies starting Christian Bale, Robin Hood: Prince of thieves staring Christian Slater, Little Women Staring Christian Bale, The Replacements staring Keanu Reeves, and Swing Kids staring Christian Bale."

"You have a lot of Christian Bale movies." Portman said with a laugh.

"Of coarse, He's like one of the hottest guys in the movie world." Alex said handing Batman Begins to Collin. "Put that in please."

Collin obeyed and Portman looked through the rest of the DVDs. "For not liking chick flicks you sure have a lot of them. Let's see there's Little Women, Then Notebook, A walk to remember?"

"All of them have hot guys in them." Alex replied rolling her eyes.

"So if I was in a chick flick you'd by it?" Portman asked with a smile. Alex laughed and when she noticed Portman's face fall she stopped. "Oh…You were serious."

"Yeah I was." Portman remarked but was shushed by Alex.

"Christian Bale." She whispered when he came onto the screen. They watched the movie in silence. Every so often Fulton or Portman would grab Alex's waist making her jump. It wasn't long before they had all dozed off from exhaustion of that day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Ducks.

**AN: **Good news every one. My Parent are going to be gone all Week end and they are leaving me home by myself. So that means I may be able to finish this story by Sunday or Monday!

Back to normal

Then next morning Alex woke to find Portman's arm around her and her head on his chest along with Fulton's head lying comfortably on her hip. Slowly she moved Portman's hand and woke Fulton.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm getting up that's all." Alex whispered and as soon as she was up she laid the tired Fulton the other way. "You may go back to sleep now."

Fulton nodded and fell to sleep fast. Alex smiled at them and looked over at Collin who had fallen asleep on the floor. A blanket lay beside him, while he was curled up into a ball. Alex covered him up with the blanket and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks for sticking up for me. You're a wonderful brother."

She left the boys' room with a smile. When she turned around she saw both Connie and Julie smiling back at her. Alex sighed. She was busted.

"So what have you been doing?" Julie asked with a giggle.

"Watching movies." Alex said innocently. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? You're playing Italy today."

"We can wait to hear how your night went." Connie said sitting down on her bed. She patted the bed beside her, motioning Alex to come sit down.

Alex rolled her eyes and stayed put. "There isn't anything to tell. We watched Sky High and Batman Begins. That's it."

"Christian Bale is so hot!" Julie said and both Connie and Alex agreed.

The night of the game the squad looked worried. Since Alex could not cheer, Misty had taken her place in the lifts. Knowing that the crowed had taken a liking to Alex they wondered how well the show would go.

"You'll do fine." Alex assured her little sister. The squad stepped onto the ice and Misty did great. She missed one move but recovered with grace. Alex watched longingly onto the ice. She missed being the lead cheerleader.

"You look lonely." Ms. MacKay said with a smile as she walked up beside Alex. "You should come sit with me."

"Sound good to me." Alex said with a smile. She fallowed Ms. MacKay to their seats.

"Ms. MacKay!" Charlie yelled as he skated up to her. Alex and Ms. MacKay exchanged a confused look then stopped and waited for Charlie to skate up to them.  
"What's up Charlie?" MacKay asked.

"We need you to pretend to be our coach." Charlie said pleadingly.

"Where's Bombay?" She asked as the ref skated up to them. Charlie looked apprehensively over at MacKay then over to the ref.

"Here she is, Coach MacKay." He said hopefully. The ref looked doubtful but MacKay stood up on the edge of the glass and yelled over at the team. "What are we waiting for? The ice to freeze? Let's play!"  
The ref nodded in agreement. MacKay grabbed Alex and took her to the bench with her.

"Ok team. Let's play some hockey!" MacKay said hoping she sounded like a coach. The team cheered. Alex took a seat next to Julie and Adam. The game started and the Italians had trouble synchronizing with team USA, but when they did draw near to a player they used their large size to their advantage.

"Number sixteen isn't that bad looking." Julie whispered in Alex's ear and pointed to the apposing team's bench. Alex glanced over then back at Julie with a smile.

"He's their best shooter. He makes 98 of his shots. But he's hard to predict. Never aims in the same place twice." Alex said looking back over at him. "But he's no match for you. If he goes out I bet we could con MacKay to let you play."

"Good idea, but its not going to work." Adam replied. Alex had a feeling he had been listening into the conversation.

"Why would that be Banksie?" She asked leaning back so all three of them could be in the discussion.

"He's got minor concussion. Gunnar and Sanderson checked him hard into the wall when they played. When he went to make a shot he was three feet off." Adam said smiling at Julie.

"Wow Banksie! You can talk!" Julie teased.

MacKay turned around and looked nervously at Alex. "We're looking tired. We need to trade places…uh…Switch players."

"Oh say change it up." Charlie answered for Alex.

"Change it up." MacKay replied looking at the players on the bench.

"Yell it." Charlie corrected.

"Change it up!" MacKay yelled and this time it worked. The line changes players and MacKay looked around impressed. "Cool."

"Just think what she would be like with ADD. Look Bombay!" Alex exclaimed pointing up to the man who walked into the arena. He put a duck call to his mouth and blew into it sending a duck cry through the air.

Alex looked over at MacKay who gave her a knowing wink. She and Bombay had this planed the whole time. Alex looked at the players on the ice. They all shook their heads. They had lost all the respect they had for their coach. Alex caught Fulton's eye and motioned to him but he turned away from her.

"What is he doing?" Portman asked.

"He's calling his team." Connie said wit ha smile. "Bombay is back!"

"Yeah, great." Portman said sarcastically.

Bombay waked up to the bench and called the players out on the ice to come in. They obeyed reluctantly.

"I'm back team." He said to them. "I know I wasn't being a coach to you. Ms. MacKay and Alex helped me see that. I was trying to win at all cost and I lost your respect by doing so. Will you let me be your coach again?"

"Promise to keep Captain Blood locked away forever?" Averman asked.

The Team laughed and Bombay nodded. "Promise. Now who's ready to show these Italians what Team USA is really made of?"

"YEAH!" The team exclaimed.

"Alright." Bombay said looking at his team. "Reed, Banks, Hall, Averman, and Conway, you know our price play. Let's see it."

The boys nodded and gave each other knowing looks as they skated into their place.

"You two planed this whole thing didn't you?" Alex asked looking from Bombay to MacKay and they both nodded.

"You do a great Roxie impression by the way." Bombay said with a laugh as Alex quickly pretended to be shocked by his words.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied with a small wink.

"Now Jesse!" Bombay yelled pointing at him. Jesse nodded and went back behind the net where he was joined by the others. They came of from behind the net in a V formation.

"Well holy shit nit." It's the flying V." Alex said in awe. She had heard the original Ducks talk about it and now she and the new duck watched as Jesse scored.

"Well Cheese nit that was awesome!" Alex said with a laugh. The duck went on to Beat Italy in the end.


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks**

Love interest

The next day Bombay called the team to a meeting along with the cheer squad. Alex took a seat by Fulton and Portman while the rest of the squad sat together.

"This is a distraction." Bombay said holding up a cardboard poster of himself. He then lit a match and threw it into the barrel that stood next to him. "And this is a fire in a barrel."

"You know that's one ugly distraction." Alex said and Portman and Fulton stifled their laughter.

"Wait your turn." Bombay said picking up the poster, he folded it in half and threw it into the barrel. "This is a distraction in a fire in a barrel. Any questions?"

The team cheered in response then he called Alex up next to him. "This is a distraction."

"Not a very good looking one is it." Averman teased.

"No, not at all." Portman said sarcastically smacking Averman.

"This is a good distraction." Bombay replied and Alex bowed. "This distraction is funny, cute, and not interested in a single one of you."

"I beg to differ." Connie said stifling her laughter.

"I don't like Fulton, Portman, or Michael that way." Alex replied rolling her eyes.

"That's not who she meant." Julie said casting her eyes down at Adam who sat quietly next to her. Alex blushed slightly and turned her eyes back on to Bombay.

"Any way, all I want to say was, spend more time with her and less time with the flirtatious crew." Bombay said indicating the rest of the squad.

"We are not flirtatious!" Misty protested and the team began to laugh knowing that only moments ago she and Luis were making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Morgan walked up to the group bowed her head at the team as if to say high then turned on the squad. "Off to practice."

She walked past Bombay and held back laughter. "Nice to see the mini Stansson is gone."

"What do you mean by that?" Bombay asked confused.

Morgan rolled her eye as and looked over at Alex who was also holding back laughter from the conversation of Bombay being the next clone of Stansson. Morgan turned her attention back to Bombay. "During the Iceland game you looked like a clone of Stansson with your hair all slicked back and the fake suit."

"Couch I think you just got told!" Fulton said with a laugh.

"And I think you've been hanging around the Iowans to long." Bombay shot back. "You're starting to talk like them."

"Well shit nit who isn't." Portman replied trying to keep a strait face but couldn't. The team burst out laughing at hearing Alex's lingo come from the Bash Brothers.

"That's not an Iowa thing." Sara said flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"It's an Alex thing." Sami said with a laugh. "She has her own language that people just sort of cling on to."

Alex rolled her eyes and waved good-bye to the squad as they fallowed Morgan to practice.

"Ok team and rebel cheerleader lets head over to the arena to practice." Bombay said as he hurried the group out of the park. When they reached the arena Jan, Tibbles, and MacKay were there waiting for them.

"Luis and Alex will go with Jan, while Connie, Fulton, Goldberg, Jesse Guy and Dwayne will go with Tibbles. Portman Charlie, Averman, Julie and Ken will go with Ms. MacKay. Adam you'll stay with me." Bombay announced and the kids headed to who they were assigned to.

"Well hello again Alex." Jan said with a smile. "I asked Bombay to assign you to me for awhile so we can help Luis use his breaks."

"He needs all the help he can get." Alex said nudging Luis. He nudged her back and blushed.

"Ok Luis your speed is a great gift. We just have to get you to harness it." Jan said blowing the whistle and Luis skated towards the pyramid of cans and he crashed right into them. Alex help Jan till Bombay called her to work with Tibbles group. Tibbles himself was sitting on the bench with a whistle watching the kids work. He hadn't gotten the skating part down yet. His group was working on bettering their strengths. They had Goldberg in front of the net as Fulton pelted the pucks at him.

"Hey easy man! These pads aren't as thick as you think!" Goldberg protested.

"Goldberg, he's going easy on you." Alex said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Goldberg said blocking a shot from Jesse. "You be a goalie for a moment and see how you like it."

"I'm not that dumb." Alex said with a laugh and skated up to Connie and Guy. They were practicing steeling the puck.

"No Guy, I will not!" Connie protested.

"No you won't what?" Alex said surprising both of them.

"He wants me to play match maker." Connie said wrinkling her nose.

"Come on. Do it for him" Guy begged.

"No." Connie said pushing him to the ice and taking the puck.

"Isn't that the shit nit." Alex said helping Guy to his feet.

"Yeah but I still love her." Guy said with a smile.

"Alex! Go help Ms. MacKay!" Bombay ordered and Alex left Guy and Connie to their argument. MacKay's group was worming up Julie so she wouldn't get rusty if she ever played.

"Man she's stopping almost every puck so far." Alex said impressed.

"Cat lady's good at what she does." Charlie replied he handed his stick to Alex. "Take a few shots."

Alex did and she blocked every one of them. "Hey Jules, you should try to go up against Fulton. He might blow your head off or you might have the imprint of a puck in your hand."

"Let him torture Goldberg." Julie said blushing and blocking a shot made from Portman.

Alex handed Charlie's stick back to him and skated towards Adam and Bombay. Both of them had their backs toward her. She skated up behind Adam and put her hand over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Oh god, its not a Barbie is it?" Adam said moving Alex's hands away. He then turned to face her. "Nope its worse. It's a rag doll gone punk."

"Ha ha." Alex said with a smile. "How's your arm?"

"Itches." Adam said simply. Then Bombay called the team in.

"Great practice team!" Bombay replied. "Now lets get out of here."

"About time!" Goldberg said in relief as he headed for the locker room.

Connie grabbed Alex as she skated past. They hurried into the girls locker room fallowed by Julie.

"Ok so what do you want?" Alex asked knowing that they never hurried her way unless they had something juicy to tell her or get from her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get away from Guy." Connie said sounding apprehensive.

"Ok who do you think I like now?" Alex asked rolling her eyes.

"Some one by the name of Banksie wanksie." Julie replied taking of her shirt.

"Adam! You're kidding right." Alex asked but she could feel her face turning red.

"Your redder than a lady bug!" Connie said with a laugh.

"How did you guys know?" Alex asked.

"You don't tease him like you do the other boys." Julie replied. "You're almost genital with him. Almost like you want to protect him from something."

Alex leaned up against the locker. Wasn't that the reason she had grabbed Portman's arm, to keep him from harming Adam. She lifted her hand to the small bump on her lip. Did she see him as another Duane? Shaking her head she looked back at Connie and Julie who were now fully dressed. "How many from the team know?"

"Well Connie and me." Julie said holding up two fingers then held up two more. "Then Guy and Adam himself."

"Adam knows!" Alex said her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual." Connie said with a laugh. "That's what Guy was bugging me about all day."

"Men." Alex said rolling her eyes. The girls grabbed their things and left the locker room to find Guy, Charlie, Adam, Fulton and Portman waiting for them.

"Who's up for some Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Adam asked holding up the DVD. Alex rushed over to him, grabbed the DVD from him, looked it over, hugged him and then handed it back. "The new one is so much better than the old one. It's full of gore and horror!"

"You like gore?" Adam asked surprised.

"She likes anything but chick flicks." Charlie informed him with a wink.

"Unless there is a hot guy in it." Portman corrected. He took the movie from Adam and twirled it in his hands. "Let's watch the movie in my room. It's bigger."

"Its also a bigger mess." Alex said taking the movie away from him and wrapping her arm around Adam's good arm. "Let's watch it in our room. Unless you had a different plan Banksie?"

"Look at Cake-eater, he's turning red!" Guy teased. Alex rolled her eyes and she and Adam started towards the door.

In the Girls room Portman, Alex and Fulton took the couch, Charlie and Julie took the two chairs and Connie and Guy took the love seat leaving Adam to take a spot on the floor.

"You can lean up against my legs." Alex suggested when Adam sat down in front of her. "I promise I won't kick you."

Adam did and pushed play on the movie. It wasn't long before Fulton and Portman where poking Alex in the side every time a scary part came up. Finally she got sick of it and slid of the couch so that Adam was now sitting in between her legs.

"Switch me places." Alex whispered in his ear. He nodded and she got up and sat in between his legs and leaned back so his chin was laying on her head. She had made the first move then she wondered if she would have to make the second when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey love birds, save if for when the lights are off." Portman joked. Alex smacked him in the leg still managing to stay in Adams arms.

"Here." Julie said flipping the light switch. "There the lights are off."

"Don't encourage it! I don't want to hear Cake-eater make out with my cousin!" Charlie protested and there was a sound of a hand smacking skin. "Ow Julie that was my nose!"

"I didn't do it!" Julie protested.

"No I did. Sorry man I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Fulton said with a laugh.

Alex felt Adams arm tighten around her then she heard him groan in pain. He had taken off the sling earlier so his arm was free to move around. Alex touched it lightly. She wondered if she liked Adam because he was so much like Duane or because of who he was. She looked up at him and Smiled. Adam smiled back and moved her hair our of her face.


	19. Chapter 19

The Picture

After that night Alex spent most of her time with Adam and hardly any time with Fulton and Portman. The boys tried to act like they didn't mind not having Alex around but she could still see it bothered them. Portman was the worst of the two. He would randomly show up at her room and just sit on the bed with out saying a word. Sometimes Fulton would join him.

"You both are still my best friends." Alex assured them. "Adam and I are just more than friends at the moment."

"At the moment?" Portman said giving Fulton a knowing look. "That doesn't sound to promising."

"Don't you have a game against Russia to be thinking about?" Alex asked glaring at him. Portman glared back the sat down on Connie's bed. Fulton looked from Alex to Portman and back to Alex. He then smacked both of them across the head.

"What was that for?" Alex and Portman exclaimed together.

"It's for your stupidity." Fulton said rolling his eyes. Alex and Portman stared at him blankly so he explained. "Alex your mad the Portman isn't happy that you're with Adam and Portman you're mad because she chose Adam and not you."

"Wow Fulton…that was so…" Alex started.

"So gay sounding coming from you." Portman finished. Alex smiled and gave him a high five.

"If that is what it tool to break the tension then it's a one time thing." Fulton replied unable to believe what just happened. He had given Alex a hint and she totally blew it off along with Portman. Alex and Portman smile mischievously at each other then pelted Fulton with pillows. Alex looked up at the clock and quickly got to her feet.

"You've got to get to the arena!" She exclaimed. "I should go get Adam."

Both Portman and Fulton gave her a confused look. Banks had obviously been to scared to tell Alex that he wasn't going to be sitting on the bench with the rest of the team.

"Isn't the game today?" Alex asked becoming confused herself.

"Yeah its today, it's just that Cake-eater has been temporarily replaced." Fulton said bravely.

"By who?" Alex asked more shocked than angry.

"By Russ Tyler." Portman replied moving away from Alex ready for her explosion, but she just shrugged.

"Well the knuckle puck will be a good advantage to us." She replied. The boys sighed in relief as Alex left the boys in her room.

At the game Adam didn't seem to be angered by the fact that he was being replaced. He was more than happy to sit next to Alex and hold her hand. Every so often he'd look over at her and wonder how a girl like her could ever like a boy like him.

Alex on the other hand was more interested in the game than the boy sitting next to her. She was sitting on the edge of her seat and ready to jump to her feet if necessary.

"Oh man Portman totally leveled that kid." Alex replied as the kid hit the ice. "He'll be felling that one tomorrow."

"Any one who gets checked by a bash brother feels it the next day." Adam said with a laugh. "Try scrimmaging against them."

"Yeah I noticed that they target you a lot." Alex said then jumped to her feet. "This is it Adam! Russ is on!"

Sure enough Russ had skated onto the ice and was passed the puck. He took his shot and it was good. The Russian goalie didn't stand a chance.

"That my Brother!" Alex heard James cry with price. She turned around to see him and the rest of the street gang there. She smiled and waved at them and was about to turn around when three people caught her eye. Gunnar, Coach Stansson and the Iceland trainer were sitting in the back of the arena taking notes on the teams.

Gunnar looked down at her and winked. Caught of guard Alex quickly sat back down and intertwined her hand with Adams.

"What?" He asked seeing the concern on her face.

"Iceland is here." Alex replied letting go of his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He was the only thing holding her back from going after Gunnar.

After the game Alex and Adam headed for the locker room. They hadn't gotten to far when Alex was stopped by gruff arms and brought into a sloppy kiss. Alex pushed away from the person to see Gunnar wink and turn the other way. Adam hurried after him but Alex caught his arm.

"That's what he wants." She said quietly. Adam turned to her then back in the direction Gunnar had gone. "Your arm is getting better. This is just an excuse to injure it again."

Adam nodded and fallowed Alex into the locker room. Portman was taking a drink of water when they walked in. Alex quickly took a it from him and took a drink. She handed the bottle back to him then rushed to the bathroom and spit it out. She could still taste Gunnar on her lips. Disgusted she walked back to the team and shuddered a little.

"Julie or Connie, do ether of you have any gum or breath mints?" She asked shuddering again.

"What happened, did Cake-eater have bad breath?" Averman asked with a laugh.

"No… Gunnar just kissed me." Alex said sounding really upset. Fulton, Portman, Charlie, and even Bombay got to their feet as Adam and Alex hurried to guard the door. "Don't do anything about it."

"Don't tell us you enjoyed it!" Portman protested.

"No I didn't! Its just that's what they want." Alex explained. "Just do something for me bash brothers."

"Fine" Portman said disappointed.

"Check him as hard as you can into the wall." Alex said with a smile.

"Will do." Fulton said with a smile.

The last practice Bombay invited the squad to join the team. He told them to stay in their street cloths, so when both the team and the squad got there they were all confused.

"Coach, shouldn't we have our gear on or something?" He asked placing his hand around Misty's waist. Alex looked down at Luis's hand to Misty, to Luis and back to Luis's hand.

"Wow when did that happen." She asked taking Adams hand.

"Us, what about you and Adam?" Misty asked sounding as surprised as Alex.

"Discuss that later. We have practice." Bombay scolded then turned back to the team. "It's our last practice so you know what that means."

"The return of Captain Blood." Averman replied.

"No it means lets have fun." Bombay said picking up a beach ball he had hidden. "Go have fun."

The Team cheered and chased after the ball.

"So when did you and Adam become attached?" Misty asked skating up next to Alex and Adam. Luis was still hanging onto her waist.

"Us, attached, what about you two?" Adam laughed still holding Alex's hand. Alex smiled at him and they skated on.

"Last week." Alex replied after a moment of silence.

"Last week what?" Luis asked confused.

Misty and Alex caught each others eye and burst out laughing. Misty nudged Luis playfully. "They got together last week goof."

"Ha ha, she called you goof." Alex teased and Adam pulled on her arm, but she ignored him. "What about you two?"

"Yesterday." Misty replied happily then froze, jerking Luis back.

"What?" Alex asked but she didn't need and answer from her sister. She saw the Icelanders on the ice. With out warning Averman threw the beach ball and it landed at Stansson's feet. Smirking to himself, Stansson picked up the ball and squished it in his hand so the air escaped from the cheep plastic.

"Man is he strong." Alex said as anger flared in her eyes. "He can pop a beach ball with his bare hands."

The Ducks snickered, but Jan placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Alex looked down at the floor and dropped Adams hand. She wanted to be able to go after Gunnar if he gave her a reason and she knew Adam would hold her back.

"Your little game is over." Stansson said glaring over at Alex. "Get your team off the ice. It's our time to practice."

"The only thing little was your career in the pros." Bombay replied with a laugh, but MacKay shook her head and he sighed. "Come on team, its time to go."

"Why don't you play a little with me?" Stansson taunted. "Show me that fames triple deak your daddy taught you. Or was it that old man over there."

The Ducks turned their heads towards Jan and turned back to face Stansson with eyes blazing with anger. There were many things you did not say to the Ducks and making fun of Jan was one of them and by the looks Fulton Portman, and Alex they were ready to strike.

Stansson threw a stick at Bombay who caught it a little off guard. Bombay looked at the stick, his face shown of confusion and thought.

"You're on." Bombay replied and the teams cheered. They skated to opposite sides to watch their coaches battle it out.

Stansson received the puck first and scored with minor flaws but Alex picked up on all of them. The next show was from Bombay he passed Stansson with no trouble at all and scored.

"In your face Iceland!" Sami yelled and it took three of Gunner's teammates to keep him back. Bombay smiled over at this team. He looked over at Alex who motioned something that looked like 'Stansson moves slow on his left.' Shrugging Bombay took position. Stansson had position of the puck and Bombay moved around to Stansson's left and stole the puck as his opponent fell to his knees.

"One more goal and you go home crying." Bombay taunted and speed off towards the goal. Stansson got to his feet and raced after him.

"Bombay, watch out! Guard your knee!" Alex exclaimed as Stansson raised his stick, but it was too late. The stick slammed across Bombay's knee and he crumbled over in pain.

"You cheep bastard!" Alex exclaimed and she felt a hand take her arm. Adam held on tightly to her as they raced to Bombay's side. He didn't let go of her when Bombay was helped to his feet knowing that she'd go after Stansson. The rest of the team struggled to keep Fulton and Portman back.

"Get your coach off the ice." Stansson replied. Then he turned to Alex. "I heard Gunner slipped you the tongue."

Alex tore her arm away from Adam and skated up to face Stansson, even if she just made it to his shoulders. "Your sloppy seconds aren't my thing."

"You are such a child." Stansson said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm a child, when all you and your team can do is cheat and do cheep shots! Let me show you a real cheep shot." Alex said punching him as hard as she could in the nuts. Stansson grabbed himself and went down on his knees. Alex stood her ground as the Iceland team raced to their coach's side.

"You'll pay for that Cheerleader." Gunner said grabbing for her. But Alex was to fast and moved away from him.

"And I'll make if four for four." Alex said skating back to Team USA. When she reached them she smiled sweetly and took Adam's hand. "Well I'm ready to go. What about all of you?"  
Bombay nodded and let Fulton and Portman helped him out. The rest of the team and cheerleaders talked quietly about what they had just witnessed. Every so often they looked back at Alex and Adam, who walked slowly together behind the rest of the group.

"Five bucks says they don't last past the Iceland vs. US game." Michael whispered to Portman.

"Five bucks says they do and if you try to break them up I'll bust your skull open with a spoon." Portman threatened but Michael didn't back down.

"I know her ex-boyfriend back in Iowa." Michael said his lips curled into a mischievous smile. "He's my half brother. There's no way she'll stay with a stuck up rich kid like Banks. She likes the wild ones like you, Fulton and me."

"Shut up man. You don't know what you're talking about." Portman said letting Charlie take his place helping Bombay so he could talk some since into Michael.

"Oh I don't do I." Michael said handing Portman a picture of six people. The girl in the middle was unmistakably Alex. She looked the same but so much different. Her hair was tipped in read and black. Her eyes were lined with dark eyeliner and silver eye shadow. She wore a smile but her eyes were distant as though she was seeing the world though a foggy window. A boy hung on to her. his hair was blond but like Alex's was streaked with red and black. He looked down at her with a look of pure love. To Alex's left was a boy and a girl. The girl's hair was a fiery red that looked odd against her pail face and black lips and eyes. The boy was holding the girl tightly as if he was scared she was going to run away from him. His hair was black and his eyes were blue. There was a girl standing by the boy holding on to Alex. She had raven black that seemed to match the rest of her. the only other thing on her that wasn't black was the red star painted by her right eye. There was also a boy standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. His hair was an odd shade of green. All of them flipped of the camera and wore huge smiles. Portman couldn't believe what he was seeing. In the background were three boys duct taped to their lockers and one of them was the same boy in Alex's picture. She didn't even look like she cared in this picture.

"See what I mean." Michael said after a moment of silence. "That rich kid in the back ground is the same one she had my brother kill. She never actually liked him. Banks is just the next victim."

"I don't know where you going with this, but your wrong." Portman protested. "Alex didn't get any one killed."

"Oh but she did Portman." Michael said with a laugh. "It all started after this picture was taken. You see she was dating my brother Greg. He was the leader of this group called the Fears. That's him holding on to her there. They were the greatest couple. But after that picture was taken she started to feel sorry for the rich kid and broke it off with my brother. It wasn't long before she was dating the rich filth. My brother was traumatized. She had been only coming to school for cheerleading, art, music, and drama because she was homes schooled so Greg didn't see her much, but one day he got a call saying she was sorry and Duane had to go. So because my brother loved her he killed the boy."

Portman shook his head. What Michael was saying had to be a lie, but if it was Michael was way too good at it.

"Still don't believe me?" Michael asked. "Keep the picture and ask her about it."

Michael walked away and Portman pocketed the picture. They got onto the bus and Portman sat next to Fulton. Alex and Adam sat across from them. Portman tried his hardest not to glance over at her.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Alex asked placing a hand on his arm.

"Did you just call me Dean?" Portman asked surprised. She usually only called him that if it slipped, but that time she meant to say it.

"Considering that I had called you Portman six times before that yeah I did." Alex replied sounding concerned.

Portman shrugged her hand off and got up. "Yeah I'm fine."

He moved to the front and plugged in his ear phones. Alex looked back at Michael and glared at him. "What did you do to him?"

Michael just gave her an evil crocked smile. Alex gasped and turned around quickly. She knew that smile all to well.

"Are you alright." Fulton asked seeing her go pale. She shook her head as a tear fell from eye. Fulton quickly moved to where Portman had been sitting and Alex leaned into him. Both Adam and Fulton tried to comfort her but noting seemed to work. Fulton glared up at Portman. He had just walked away from her when she tried to talk to him. Why was he acting like that?

Feeling some ones eyes on him, Portman turned to see Fulton glaring at him. He then saw Alex crying in Fulton's arms and started to feel even worse. Looking down he turned back to the front knowing the whole bus was glaring at him. But little did he know two people were smiling.

"So you gave him the picture." One of them asked.

"The plan is going as well as you planed it." Michael replied.

"Good." The other one replied giving Michael a peck on the cheek. "You'll deserve a reward tonight."


	20. Chapter 20

When they reached the hotel Connie and Julie took Alex to their room and laid her down on her bed. She curled up into a ball and looked up at the picture of her and Duane and started to cry even harder. Connie and Julie rushed to her side. Julie sat down by her blocking the picture and Connie sat behind Alex and stroked her hair. Connie and Julie exchanged worried looks. Connie had seen Alex like this once before but Julie was scared. She had only seen Alex happy and smiling or angry and ready to rip the Iceland team to shreds. She had never seen her break down into tears before.

In the boys room Portman was sitting on the couch with his head between his legs and his music on. He ran Michael's story though his head. He couldn't see Alex causing any one so much pain. His heart and mind battled over his emotions.

"What exactly did you do to Alex?" Fulton asked crossing ins arms across his chest.

"Nothing man." Portman said leaning back and turning off his music.

"Then what did Michael say to you that made you turn against her?" Fulton said pressing the issue farther. He hadn't seen her break down like that since back in her aunts room and even then Fulton got her calmed down.

"He just told me some shit that I haven't gotten figured out yet." Portman said standing up. "I haven't changed my feelings for her."

"Don't tell me that. Tell her." Fulton said pointing to the door. Portman took a step towards it then backed away.

"Who am I kidding? She's with Banks. Why would she care what I say or think?" He replied placing his hands on his head.

"Your still one of her best friends." Fulton reasoned. "Words may break your bones but silence breaks the heart."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Portman said still trying to sound serious.

"Fortune cookie." Fulton said pulling Portman to the door. He knocked and held on tightly to Portman's arm. He waited a few seconds then knocked again. This time some one answered.

"Who is it?" Julie asked though the door.

"Portman." Fulton answered.

Julie sighed and knocked on the door signaling that it was ok to open the door. When the door flung open Portman was standing there and Julie just caught sight of Fulton getting out of view.

"What do you want?" Julie asked her words sounding bitter.

"I want to talk to Al." Portman replied looking down at the floor.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to you?" Connie asked joining Julie at the door.

"Please just let me talk to her." Portman begged. Connie and Julie shrugged and stepped aside to let him pass by them. As soon as he was in the room Connie and Julie snuck into his room and shut the door. Portman had no means of an escape now. He slowly walked over to Alex's bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey Al. What's wrong babe?" he asked wiping away her tears. He had to fight his urge to kiss her. Alex smiled a little then turned her face away from him but Portman didn't give up. "I'm sorry if I have upset you. That's the last thing in the world I want to do."

"What did Michael tell you?" Alex asked still not looking at him. Her eyes were set on the picture of her and Duane.

"Well, I don't believe a word he said. But what he said has this behind it." Portman said taking out the picture and laying it down by her. She looked at it and looked up at him.

"Where did you get that?" Alex asked her voice almost sounding angry.

"Michael gave it to me." Portman said wondering if this was the right time to actually be asking her about it.

"I thought so." She replied shaking her head. "I just don't see how he can be related to that monster."

"What?" Portman asked confused.

"Alex, Your beloved boy toy is history. Just wait till I get my hands around his neck. His face will turn blue gasping for air. And you will be there to see you beloved die. That's what you get for leaving me. I hope he enjoys his everlasting sleep." Alex said as the tears started to flow down her face again. She turned her eyes back to the Duane's picture. "Greg wrote that poem on my wall in my room. He knew that I would go to Duane if I saw it and I did. He killed him just because I was in love. Duane didn't deserve it. He was too sweet and a total Star Wars geek. Greg was obsessed with me. I guess I saw it coming; I just didn't do anything to stop it. I'm so sorry Duane."

"Oh Alex I'm so sorry." Portman said.

Alex just sat up and threw herself into his arms. She cried as he held her close. She noticed that the hug he was giving her wasn't for a friend but for some one he loved deeply, but she ignored her intuition to move away from him. Portman looked down at her and leaned down so that their lips touched. He could feel Alex's lips smile under his. He broke the kiss, laid Alex down on the bed and slowly climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. He searched her face for a sign for him to stop but nothing came.

"I've been waiting for this moment since the moment I set eyes on you." Portman said kissing her again. He pulled away again and noticed that Alex's eyes were still closed and there was a small smile on her face. He smiled and slowly moved on top of her. She groaned a little and opened her eyes. She couldn't believe how much she actually craved him. He kissed her neck as his hands moved freely up and down her body.

"Wait." Alex said as one of his hands started to find its way up her shirt. Portman stopped kissing her and moved his hands.

"What is it?" He asked moving her hair out of her face.

"Adam." She said and Portman moved off her.

"Oh yeah him." Portman said disappointed.

"Portman I… I haven't felt that good since I was in Duane's arms." Alex assured him this time she moved on top of him. "You've helped me see that his death isn't the end of the world. That there are other guys out there. But this that is happening between us right now has to stop as long as I'm with Adam. I like him a lot."

"Yeah whatever." Portman said taking her hands in his. "Cake-eater is one lucky bastard."

"So are you." Alex said leaning down and kissing him. "Not even Adam has gotten to kiss me yet. There's something about you that I want. I'm not sure what it is but when I find it Adam will be history and I'll be in your arms again."

She moved off of him and got up. Portman watched her go into the bath room and comb out her hair. He got up and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her in the mirror and noticed the same smile she had worn in the picture of her and Duane. He kissed her neck one more time and backed away from her. "This night is just a wasted memory now. Hell after the Good Will games I won't even see you again."

"Don't be so sure." Alex said with a smile. I only live eight hours away from Chicago if I drove. You're the only one of the Ducks that lives close to me. Believe me if I got a chance to get a plane ticket you'd be the first one I'd go see."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Portman said and left the bath room. Alex heard him knock on the door and Julie and Connie start to ask him questions. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to her bed. She took the picture that Michael gave Portman and flipped it over to see very familiar hand writing. She had seen it many times considering that it was her sisters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: This chapter is going to be kind of sloppy because it happens during the last game and I down own the movie so I have to go off of my memory. Sorry if its hard to read. **

Last Game

The morning of the Iceland vs. USA game Alex was shaken awake by Adam. He sat on the edge of her bed and nudged her awake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alex asked knowing that he wouldn't wake her up unless he had to.

"Well you are performing today remember." Adam said avoiding her eye.

"What, Adam tell me what is wrong." Alex said putting her hand on his shoulders.

Adam held out his injured and moved it around. Alex looked up at him and smiled.

"You loser!" Alex said messing up his hair. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Yeah well I'm just that good." Adam said with a smile. "Come on. We have to get to the arena. You have to practice and I have to tell the team that I am back and ready to play!"

"All right I'm up." Alex said grabbing her cloths and rushing to the bathroom. She put on her red, white and blue cheerleaders uniform and walked back into her room. She walked up behind Adam and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Lets go kick some Iceland butt."

"You cheer I'll kick the butts." Adam teased and they walked out the door.

Alex fallowed Adam into the locker room so he could see the reaction of the team.

"Hey Banks!" The team cried out when they saw him walk into the locker room. Alex smiled as she walked in behind him. She stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked over at Portman then quickly turned her attention back to Adam.

"I woke up this morning and the pain was gone." Adam said rotating his wrist. He placed his other arm around Alex's waist causing Portman to tense up a little.

"I'm sorry Banks but we already have a full roster." Bombay replied sadly. Every one looked at Russ and he started to take off his gear but Charlie stopped him.

"He can take my spot." Charlie replied. Banks nodded his head in thanks.

"Charlie I want you on the bench beside me." Bombay said handing Charlie a clipboard. He then turned to Alex. "Are you going to be there with us?"

"I have to cheer." Alex said sounding a little disappointed. "But if I can slip away I will."

"Good." Bombay said with a smile. Alex smiled back then went to sit by Fulton and Portman.

"Good luck both of you, and remember to check Gunnar really hard." Alex said adjusting her skirt.

Portman leaned over to her. Alex expected to kiss her but he didn't.

"You look really good today." He whispered in her ear.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Alex replied wit ha giggle. She got up and headed for the door. "Good luck every one and see you after the game Adam."

Alex left to hear the whoops and taunts the Ducks where giving Adam. She smiled to herself and met the squad down on the ice.

"Where have you been?" Morgan asked irritated.

"Sorry, I wanted to see the reaction on the teams face when Adam told them he could play." Alex said skating onto the ice. She took her place and smiled at the response of the crowd. They called her name and cheered as she bowed slightly and got back into place.

"Welcome back to your palace princess." Seth teased as he took his spot directly behind her. "Let's show your royal subjects how to really rock and roll."

"Oh yeah." Alex said with a laugh and that's just what they did. On the last move Seth picked her up and lifted her up over his head. The crowd loved it. The Ducks entered the arena and Alex caught Portman's eye as Seth slowly put her down. She did a fancy spin and smiled as she noticed Portman had watched her do it. The crowed stood and acknowledged the Ducks as the squad left the ice.

"I have never in my life seen a crowd cheer that much for a cheerleader." A man said to Alex when she walked past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "I am a scout for Eden Hall back in Minneapolis and I was wondering what grade will you be in next year?"

"I'll be a freshman." Alex replied as her sisters stopped beside her.

"And what about the rest of the squad?" The man asked.

"All freshman." Alex replied with a confused smile.

"That's all I needed to know. I think your crowd is waiting for you." The man replied walking away and taking a seat in the back. Alex shrugged and the squad took their seats as the game began.

"Let's hope Portman stays in the game this time." Sami said glancing over at Alex.

"Don't worry he will." Alex assured them. Portman, Ken, Guy, Connie and Averman where on the ice. Averman took the head off against Gunnar. The whistle was blown and Gunnar got the puck and passed it to one of his teammates. Portman started after him but was checked hard into the wall.

"Come one Dean, get your head into the game." Alex murmured to herself.

"Again you called him Dean." Michael said shaking his head. "He must really be in love with you if he knows what you did and still cant take his eyes off you."

"Considering that I told him the truth then yes he believes me over you." Alex shot back.

"So he does love you." Michael said with an evil laugh. "It must break his heart to see you with Banks."

"Portman and I only like each other as friends." Alex lied. Michael shook his head and dropped the subject after giving one of the Barbies a wink.

Iceland had the puck and moved it towards the goal. Sanderson shot and Goldberg saved it only to have Sanderson shoot again and this time made it. Alex laughed as Ken and Dwayne pretended to hold Goldberg back.

"Oh Goldberg." Alex said with a sigh. "Such a drama king."

"Drama king?" Misty asked confused.

"Well he cant be a queen can he." Alex explained.

"Look Alex your boy toy is on the ice." Danny said with a laugh.

Alex turned towards the ice and sure enough there had been a line change and now Adam and Russ were on the ice. Alex looked around and noticed that both Portman and Fulton where on the bench. Portman looked up at her and winked. Blushing a little she looked around to see if any one had noticed. But no one had. They were to busy watching Russ get the puck. He tipped it on the edge and then got it stolen by an Icelander. The Icelander passed to Gunnar who scored.

"Poor Russ." Alex said watching him get pummeled by an Icelander. "They're going to be all over him."

"Yeah, well your little Banksie poo has the puck." Seth said pointing down to him. Alex got to her feet and crossed her fingers hoping he would score. He moved down the ice when Sanderson came up next to him. Seeing that he wasn't going to get the puck away from Adam, Sanderson smacked him hard on his injured wrist. Adam grabbed his arm in pain.

Alex desperately looked over at Morgan who looked down at the ice in horror. She turned to Alex.

"Go." She replied and Alex raced to the bench just as Adam was brought back. She rushed in and sat down beside him as Bombay helped him take off his glove.

"I'm alright. He only hit the padding." Adam assured them. Alex hugged him in relief.

"Are you sure?" Bombay asked. Adam nodded and moved his wrist slowly to show that he could still move it. He looked at Alex and hugged her back.

Behind them the squad got the crowd to do the wave to try and get the team motivated. It seemed to work a while. Dwayne gained position of the puck but was soon knocked down ad Iceland gain position. They moved the puck towards the goal. Gunnar tricked Goldberg, causing him to fall and Iceland to score.

"Time out!" Bombay called and the team surrounded him. "Banks, Hall, Reed, Germane, and Averman. Flying V."

"Good luck." Alex said to Adam as he got up. He smiled at her and got on the ice. Alex sighed and went to sit by Portman.

"Hey firefly." He said leaning back against the wall.

"What have you been thinking about?" Alex asked him avoiding his eye.

"A certain Cheerleader." Portman replied wit ha small wink, but Alex missed it. She was watching Adam. He had position of the puck. He passed to Jesse who went be hind the net and started the V. they moved down the ice but didn't get very far when Iceland over took them and scored. The buzzer sounded and the teams took the bench.

"Adam!" Alex cried, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She glanced at Portman who again tensed up. _Maybe that would get him back into the game. _Alex thought as she and Adam took a seat.

"Ok Bash Brothers. Show them what you got." Bombay replied. Fulton and Portman smiled as they climbed over the wall and onto the ice.

The moment Gunnar got the puck Portman and Fulton bashed him hard against the wall causing him to loose the puck.

"Stay the fuck away from Alex." Portman said angrily. Gunnar glared at him but did not reply. Fulton pulled Portman off Gunnar and they went for their next victim. They grabbed hands and cloths lined Sanderson.

"Ken! You're on." Bombay replied sending him onto the ice. Ken spins landing by the goal and Fulton passed to him. Ken scores. The goalie got mad knowing that someone half his size scored against him. The goalie went after him, but Ken was ready for him. He threw down his stick and gloves then pulled the goalie's jersey over his head.

"All right!" Portman cheered as he and Fulton banged on the penalty box to congratulate Ken.

"Looks like there are three bash brothers now." Alex said with a laugh. She watched as Fulton skated by the Iceland bench and smacked each player's helmet. Portman laughed and did the same thing. It wasn't long till both were in the penalty box along with Ken, where they banged on the wall causing the crowd to go wild.

"Well they were out longer than I thought they'd be." Alex admitted and Adam smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Adam said still smiling as Connie and Dwayne joined the others on the ice.

"Alex!" Morgan said from the door. "It's time for you to come back."

Alex sighed and fallowed Morgan, but to her surprise they left the arena and entered the locker rooms.

"What are we doing here?" She asked confused.

"Changing uniforms." Roxie said entering the locker room with a big box. "Out of all the uniforms I've made for you this was my all time favorite."

She set to box down and pulled out a gorgeous white, purple, and green uniform. The mascot on the front was the new sign of the duck. The squad looked at each other half thrilled half confused.

"It's time for the team to unite and so it is also time for us." Morgan replied. "Hurry and change. Alex your to meet Jan and MacKay in the lobby as soon as you get changed."

Alex nodded and her mother handed her, her new uniform. On the left strap was a teal and purple C. She smiled up at Morgan. "Does this mean?"

"If the team can have a captain with a C on his uniform so can the squad." Morgan said smiling. Alex changed quickly and met Jan and MacKay in the lobby.

"Good you're here." Jan said in relief. "MacKay and I will go into the locker room and when I say Ducks unite under a new banner, you will come in."

"Alrighty." Alex replied with a smile. She ducked behind Jan as the team made it's way to the locker room. MacKay and Jan quickly fallowed them in leaving Alex to listen closely to her que. Then it finally came.

"It's time for old Ducks and new Ducks to unite under one banner. And I thought a little something like this." Jan said opening the locker door and Alex stepped in and posed.

"Great I always wondered what it would be like to play hockey in a skirt." Averman said and the rest of the ream laughed.

"Well I like it." Adam said taking Alex in his arms. Out of the corner of her eye Alex saw Portman tense and turn his eyes away from them. Fulton looked at him then back to Alex. Alex looked away quickly and Fulton reolized there was something going on between them.

"Hurry and Change." Alex said messing with Adams jersey. Jan handed out the new aquipment and Alex went to sit down between Portman and Fulton. Which wasn't a good idea sense Portman was taking of his jersey and Alex couldn't take her eyes off him. Too her relief the only one who noticed was Fulton.

"Adam, remember Adam." Fulton teased and Alex finally took her eyes off Portman.

"Thanks I really needed that." Alex replied and left the locker room. She took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe just after that one night the feelings she had for Portman grew. She wondered how long she could stay with Adam.

"Hey Alex! Come on were going on the ice to introduce the new and hopefully improved team USA." Danny said. The boys uniforms looked more like the Duck jersey than cheer shirts. Alex smiled and fallowed him onto the ice. Morgan Handed her a microphone. "You're the captian. You introduce the Ducks."

Alex nodded and put the microphone to her mouth. "hey every one, what do you think of our new look?"

The crowed cheered then Alex raised her hand the quite them. "All right. I love you all but we all know your not here to watch the squad so lets show as much enthusiasm for Team USA Ducks!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mighty ducks.**

**AN: The game is going to go by kind of fast and not very descriptive considering that its in the movie and I don't own it. So if I get any of it in the wrong order that would be why.**

Rest of the Game

Alex handed the microphone back to Morgan as the team skated onto the ice. She skated up to Adam and gave him a hug. "Good Luck."

"Thanks Ali." He said kissing her on the check. They pulled apart and Alex left the ice with the squad.

"Come on everyone Duck Power!" Alex exclaimed with a smile as the crowd cheered on. The Ducks huddle and started to Quack. Alex looked at her squad and nodded at them and they started to Quack along with the team causing the crowd to quack along as well. Soon the arena was alive with Quacking. Alex looked down at the Iceland team as they tried to overpower the crowd with their own chant, but it didn't work. As soon as the team was on the ice Alex started another cheer.

"We will we will Quack you!" Alex yelled and Morgan quickly turned on their music and the sign started to read the cheer.

Sami nudged Alex and pointed down at Goldberg who was dancing in front of the net.

"You go Goldberg." Alex said with a laugh and the squad took their seats. Connie got the puck and scored. Iceland got the puck and mad their shot and Goldberg saved it, but Iceland retrieved the puck and this time the puck made it past Goldberg. Team USA took a time out and Alex watched as Charlie explained a play to them. She got to her feet when she noticed Adam on the ice. Dwayne had the puck and on Charlie's signal tossed the puck in the air. Adam made his was to the goal and as the puck landed Adam shot and scored.

"Go Adam!" Alex applauded. Adam looked up at her and smiled. He was glad to have her there to watch. He took a seat and Luis took his place. Now both Misty and Alex were on their feet. Luis gained position of the puck and sped down the ice leaving the Iceland team to eat ice. He got closer to the net and stopped.

"Oh my god he stopped!" Misty said tugging on Alex's arm. Luis shot and scored.

"Way to use your breaks baby!" Alex said mimicking Tony's voice. The squad looked at her confused. Alex just rolled her eyes. "It's an inside joke."

Next Russ was put on the ice but the Iceland team wouldn't let him off the wall. He had no chance of using his knuckle puck.

"Time out!" Bombay called, the team huddled around Russ and Goldberg. Then Goldberg went back to the net. The ducks had the puck and passed it back and forth in their zone. Then they passed the puck to Goldberg. He took of his helmet and the crowd was in awe.

"It's Russ!" Alex exclaimed. Fulton handed him his stick and Russ shot. It was good making the score tied. The whistle was blown leaving the game in the hands of a tie breaker.

The first player for the Ducks was Jesse. The ref blew the whistle and Jesse moved the puck toward the goal and scored. The first Icelander scored. Next was Guy, it was good. Iceland shoots and the puck is saved by Goldberg. Dwayne is next. He plays with the puck a moment then mad his shot that is saved by the Iceland goalie. Iceland scores. Next up is Fulton.

"Come on Fulton!" Alex said as the squad waits to go onto the ice. He looked at the goalie and smiled then pelted the puck at him. It smacked him in the head and landed in the goal.

"That's right." Alex said with a smile. The next Icelander was Sanderson. He took aim and pelted it past Goldberg. The last Duck to take the ice was Adam.

"Save the best for last." Danny said nudging Alex. She blushed and watched as Adam scored. Now it was up to Goldberg. If he stopped the next puck the Ducks would win. Then to everyone's surprise Bombay pulled Goldberg off the ice and replaced him with Julie.

"What is he doing?" Sami asked in surprise.

"He's using his brains." Alex explained. "I've been using Gunners move on her for some time now. Bombay caught on."

"What?" Sami asked still confused.

"Watch." Alex replied simply. Gunner smiled and took his shot. Every one held their breath as Julie stood up and revealed the puck in her glove. The Ducks had won.

"You made sure she could make that save didn't you?" Sami asked as the squad hurried on to the ice.

"Gunner always used that move as his last goal. I knew he'd use it agent us." Alex said smiling.

"Why didn't you use Goldberg."

"Gunner had already used it against Goldberg. And besides Julie just won the game for us! The first time she plays all year and she wins the game!" Alex and Misty raced into their boyfriends arms. Luis wrapped his arms around Misty and brought her into a kiss. Alex and Adam on the other hand just hugged.

"You were awesome!" Alex told him and he smiled.

"Yeah I know!" He said hugging her again. Over his shoulder Alex made eye contact with Portman and gave him a longing look. He looked back at her with the same longing and bowed his head. He knew if he had her in his arms he would be able to control his feelings. Fulton again noticed.

On the plane ride back to Minneapolis Alex sat next to Portman and Fulton. She was glad that all the new Ducks were staying in Minneapolis for one more week. That meant more time to hang out with Julie…and Portman.

"So what exactly is going on between you two?" Fulton asked when Adam and most of the others were asleep. Alex and Portman glanced at each other and their faces started to turn red.

"What makes you think there's something going on?" Alex asked turning back to Fulton with her best innocent look.

"Your not that innocent." Fulton teased. "Come on you two. First you are always starring at each other, and at the game Alex couldn't take her eyes off of you in the locker room. Portman."

Portman gave Alex a look that asked really but Alex ignored him.

"Then every time Adam touched or looked at Alex you would tense." Fulton added to Portman. Who glared back at him.

"So." He protested.

"You are both my best friends. And I know you two better than anyone else." Fulton said rolling his eyes. "You two have been acting odd ever since the night Alex had the break down. Portman couldn't stop smiling and Julie told me that Alex kept smiling and touching her lips or her neck."

"You know since you brought up Julie." Alex said hopping to change the subject. "She called you hot the other day."

"Really…Don't change the subject." Fulton said glancing back at Julie who was sleeping on Adam's shoulder then realized what Alex was doing and looked back at his friends. "To tell you the truth I'd be happy for the both of you if you got together. It would mean you both confronted your real feeling for each other and stopped acting like three year olds."

"Well thank you for your input Fult. But there is nothing going on between us. And when do any of us act older than three?" Alex replied picking up her blanket. She put it over her so that only her head showed.

"Share." Portman said moving in under the blanket as well. Alex let him under then turned to Fulton.

"Want in too? There's room as long as the giant over their doesn't hog it all." She said but Fulton shook his head.

"I'd rather not know what you two are doing under there." Fulton replied rolling his eyes.

"Your loss man." Portman said taking more of the blanket. Alex laughed and laid her head on Portman's shoulder. She felt him move his arm as if he was going to move it over towards her then changed his mind and moved it back. Sighing Alex moved her hand to his shoulder then moved it down till it found its way into his. Smiling to himself he laid his head on hers and they both fell asleep.

Some time later Fulton woke them up. "Adam just woke up."

Alex let go of Portman's hand immediately and flung the blanket over to him. She slowly got up and started to go back to sit by Adam. "Hey babe. Hey Adam."

"I see how you are." Adam teased letting her through so she could sit by him.

"Well duh. She's always liked me best." Julie said with a smile. Alex nodded in agreement then sat down in the seat.

The seat is free for the rest of the plane ride." Adam told her as he moved closer to Alex.

"Well it's not free any more." Alex replied taking his hand. He looked at her funny but smiled at her anyway. For some odd reason it was warm and sweaty as if it had been holding someone's hand before.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks**

Disaster

The next day after the plane trip home Michael started to talk to Adam a lot more. When ever Alex was out of sight or ear shot Michael was at his side. Then Finally Michael got the message through to Adam.

"Look at Portman stare at her." Michael whispered. "That isn't a look you give to some one who is just a friend."

"Have you seen her give him the same sort of look." Adam asked and Michael smiled.

"Yeah. When she is in your arms she always finds him and looks at him as if she wished you were him." Michael said winking at one of the quadruplets. Adam stormed away from Michael, grabbed Alex away from Portman, and dragged her into a vacant room for privacy.

"Are you in love with Portman?" Adam asked as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

"Did Michael tell you that?" Alex demanded.

"Yeah he did. And you don't deny it!" Adam replied angrily.

"I do deny it Adam! Pleas don't believe anything Michael tells you." Alex said taking his hands. "Remember that day at the pool when you were taught the color game?"

Adam nodded but the look on his face didn't change.

"Before Portman called me over, Michael kissed me and when I pulled away he became very angry." Alex said crying as well. "He's been trying to turn people against me ever since. Please Adam don't let him take you from me."

Adam nodded and hugged her. He liked her a lot but they didn't seem to act like a dating couple. It was more like close friends who held hand and occasionally kissed each other on the cheek. Alex had told him it was because she didn't want to ruin their relationship.

Portman was surprised when Adam rushed over and took Alex away from him. The look Adam had given him was not a normal face for Adam. It was cold and jealous. When he rushed Alex into an unoccupied room Portman looked around to see Michael smiling evilly over at him. He then saw one of the quadruplets walk past him and hand him a piece of paper. He took it from her looked around and read it. Smiling to himself he fallowed her down the hall and into a bed room. Portman looked around the room to see if anyone else had seen them leave but no one gave a sign that they had. He walked over to the room where Alex and Adam were, he knocked and listened to the movement inside. The thought of Alex in their with Adam tore his heart to pieced but he didn't show it. Alex opened the door and was surprised to see Portman on the other side.

"You both should fallow me." He said quietly. "There's something you both have to see."

"What is it?" Alex asked placing her hand on his chest concerned. Portman quickly moved her hand away.

"Just come. Both of you." Portman said walking away. Alex took a hold of Adam's hand and fallowed Portman to a bedroom. He put a finger to his lips to shush Adam and Alex then placed his ear to the door. Adam and Alex did the same thing.

"Did you get Adam to believe you?" a girls voice asked.

"Considering your sister was all over Portman at the time I'd say I did." Michael replied.

"Portman is pathetic. Alex would tell him to jump and he'd do it. "The girl said with a laugh. "WE know he'd do anything for her but would her kill for her?"

"What?" Michael asked in surprise.

"Alex gets what she wants all the time." The girl replied sadly. "She was with Greg but she wanted the one person that was mine. She took him from me then got him killed. Michael don't you understand. I want Adam!"

"You have me isn't that enough?" Michael asked.

"No!" The girl screamed. Alex shook her head. She couldn't take it any longer. She opened the door to reveal Michael up against the wall and Krissy pushing him there.

"So you're the reason Duane died. You tricked Greg into thinking that I still cared for him." Alex said tears streaming down her face. "You let me blame myself all this time when it was all you! You're supposed to be my sister! How could you!"

"Father told me all about you. About how mom had cheated on him with Charlie's father. That's why you two looked so much alike. You were both conceived on the same day. That's why your birthdays are the same!" Krissy growled. "You are not my real sister!"

"You are Mikes child!" Alex said smacking her sister hard across the face. "You were tricked by him all your life that you have become him!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Michael said stepping forward but Portman pinned him back against the wall.

"It looks like you win again Alex." Krissy said angrily. "But when do you ever lose?"

"I lost the one guy I loved in Iowa. I lost a father from the beginning. I lost my best friend and now I lost my sister." Alex cried and turned back to the door to see Roxie, Charlie and the rest of the Conways.

"Mom did you hear her?" Krissy cried pointing to the red hand print on her cheek. "Look what she did!"

"Kris…We heard every thing." Sami said shaking her head. "All this time I held a grudge on Alex for splitting Andy and me up. But this whole time it was you."

"I'm very disappointed in you Kristen." Roxie replied using Krissy's real name. She only used the kid's real names when she was extremely mad. "When we go back to Iowa I wasn't you to pack up all your things. Mike will be glad to have you live with him."

"Your kicking me out!" Krissy exclaimed. "Are you afraid of me or something?"

"No." Roxie said her eyes angry. "I'm afraid of what the others will do to you."

Krissy's eyes filled with tears as she raced past every one. Michael tried to go after her but couldn't get out of Portman's grip.

"Your not really Greg's brother are you?" Portman asked him. Michael shook his head and Portman let him go. He left the room as every one glared at him. Portman turned to Alex and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He took a step towards her but she turned into Adams arms. 'She was still his girl.' Portman told himself. He patted her on the back and left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: This is the last chapter! I'm so excited this is the first story I have ever finished. I'm so proud of myself : )**

Happy Good-byes

The next day the Ducks and Cheerleaders where asked to meet Bombay in front of Eden Hall. No one knew what was going on, only Alex had a slight hint.

"These fine athletes would be a breath of fresh air around here." Dean Buckley announced. "That is why the school board has decided to give them an all expenses paid scholarship to this fine school system."

Alex quickly glanced at Portman. That meant seeing each other all next year. He winked at her and she turned to Adam and held his hand. She was thinking of breaking up with him but now that they were going to be going to school together she was going to stay with him. Dean Buckley handed each kid a scholarship and they walked of the stage.

"Wow I cant believe we're all going be going though high school together." Alex said hugging Connie and Julie.

"Yeah it's going to be the shit nit!" Julie replied and the other girls laughed. The word sounded so odd coming from her.

The day every one was going home Alex, Fulton, Portman, Charlie, Guy, Connie Julie and Adam spent their last hours together at the mall. Charlie, Guy, and Adam headed for the movie store, Connie and Julie went to American Eagle and Fulton, Alex and Portman headed for Hot Topic.

"Hey Medusa!" Alex said recognizing the woman behind the counter. The woman turned and looked Alex up and down then smiled.

"Well, well, well the cheerleader returns along with the moron and a hottie." Medusa said and Alex smiled.

"Awe you just called me hot." Fulton teased picking up a shirt then looked over at the other two then back at the shirt.

"We've been selling out of those within hours of getting them in." Medusa said winking at Alex. "I'd have to say yours sell way faster than any of the others."

"What?" Alex asked taking the shirt from Fulton. On the front was Alex in her Ducks cheerleader uniform with her arms across her chest and Fulton and Dean on either side of her. then right across the top read Bash Brothers then above each boy was their name. below Alex was her name and Rebel Cheerleader. She looked around and saw other styles of shirts with the three of them. She laughed as she saw the shirt that read "I survived a Bash Brother Smash." The design was of Portman smashing some one into the wall. Then beside it was the same shirt with Fulton smacking the Iceland teams helmets.

"I want one of those!" Alex said picking them up.

"Yeah I want this one." Portman said holding up a shirt with Alex throwing a pom-pom that read "A pom in the face isn't the same as a pom in the face from this bad ass cheerleader."

"How come we never heard of these?" Alex asked turning toward Medusa.

"Because I took the pictures and made them myself." Medusa said with a smile. "There's also ones of the others as well. But you three seem to be the popular ones. I cant keep them on the shelves."

"Well is it ok if I clean you out of most of them?" Alex asked "I'm going to buy one of each for the team squad and our parents."

"No need. Tell me how many you need for the squad and the team." Medusa replied getting a box out from behind the counter. "I have made special ones for the parents. Oh and siblings. Portman you have three sisters and a brother right. Well any way no purchase necessary. You're on them any way and the prophet is keeping this store open."

"Man your even cooler than I was told." Portman said as Medusa handed him a box. She smiled then handed another box to Fulton. "Maybe now you'll apply for a job?"

"And have to put up with you." Fulton teased. "I'll thing about it."

At the airport Alex, Fulton, and Portman handed every one a package, each one held a shirt of each person. Alex was surprised to find a package with her name on it.

"Open it when you got home." Portman whispered in her ear as he have her a good-bye hug. "See you soon."

He pulled away from her and picked up his suit case. Saying good-bye to the others he went down his terminal. Alex watched him go confused. He has said see you soon. The next one to leave was Luis. He gave Misty a kiss and quickly left.

"He broke up with me." Misty explained when every one asked her. The Conways left next. Alex hugged everyone good-bye.

"Don't worry every one." Roxie said with a smile. "I'm going to be buying a home her while the kids go to school."

The Conway kids looked at each other in surprise. They'd be living in Minnesota next year!.

**AN: I'd like to thank Emily Henson, Firexelement, Specialkrysten, and faith for your reviews. **

**And a very special thanks to Ghostwriter and RIP MuM i love you so much for your reviews through out this story. RIP MuM i love you so much I'd like to thank you especially for helping me keep my idea about the Alex and Portman thing. Sadly they didn't end up together. But their will be a sequel so who knows it may happen then! **


	25. AN! Sequel is out!

The sequel is out! It's called On to Eden Hall! Hope you all enjoy this one!


	26. Chapter 26

**Since I love every one who read s my stories.**** I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of some other stories that aren't getting reviews. Never Forgotten Past is one. ****Lets**** Go Down In ****Historty****Born Enemies.****The ****Newsie's**** Angel.****The Love of Two.**** I would really love it if you would I need to know if I should keep going with them or stop. I want at least 10 reviews on each before I can start or finish any other stories. Thank you lots and ****lolts**


End file.
